


Waiting for our Someday

by HED4



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Clexa, F/F, F/M, Gen, ranya
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HED4/pseuds/HED4
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are childhood friends. Clarke is the Princess of the Kingdom of Polaris while Lexa is the sole heir to the Dukedom of Cromwell and to the office of the Lord Commander of the Imperial Guards. The grew close, grow up and fall in love, but duty got in the way.Four years later, their paths crossed again with Lexa as Clarke's personal protector.Both girls use the opportunity to heal their broken friendship and unconsciously, their broken hearts. Both secretly hoping that they'll become more again, and that this time, it's finally their most awaited "someday".
Relationships: Abby Griffin & Jake Griffin, Anya/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Costia/Lexa (The 100), Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 32
Kudos: 122





	1. Welcome Back

The peaceful and serene music of the forest slowly succumbs to the bustling noise as they approach the city. Her horse gallops across the snow covered cobblestone pavements that carpet the bridge leading to the city's entrance, she takes in her surroundings. The entire city was a winter wonderland, white powder covers the roofs where chimneys breathe out smoke. Even in the cold, the streets were packed with people, carriages and horses, all busy with their own business.

Her guide led her through the a wide street leading to a square with long pools and gardens and in the middle, a statue of a mounted soldier with his horse grazing. As they pass the square, tall white walls bid them welcome in the horizon, _finally,_ she thought. They have been traveling for seven days through mud and cold, all for one specific mission, _her._ They stopped in front of a black metal gate, ornamented in the middle with the royal crest, the _Golden Griffon_. Once her attendant presented the leather bound letter to the palace guard, they immediately bowed and opened the gates.

A young stable boy came to her and held her horse's reigns as she unmounted her trusty steed, _Pegasus_ , she called him. She brushed her hand on his cheek, giving him praise for a job well done during the journey. She then called the attention of the stable boy, ordering him to take extra care for her beloved steed. Then her attendant appeared next to her, “My Lord, the King and his family have been informed of our arrival.” She then turned to her attendant and thanked her as they made their way towards the palace entrance.

The palace itself was made of marble and inside it was ornamented with gold and all shiny things. Paintings hang on walls and glass chandeliers hang along the hall way. She recognized the art that hung on the walls and knew the _artist_. The palace is definitely a symbol of wealth, of power. They were led to one of the rooms, the “Green Drawing Room” as the servant called it. As the doors were opened, she and her attendant was announced. Memories began rushing through her mind like a busy two way street. She shrugs and focused back to the tall wooden door in front of her.

“Lord Alexandria Woods, the Viscount Hastings and Captain Anya Forrester of the Imperial Cavaliers.” the two women steps in front and bowed from the neck up.

“Welcome, General Forrester...” the tall blonde man approached them. “... and Viscount Hastings, Alexandria, Lexa, welcome back.” The man her a swift but warm hug. “Thank you for welcoming us personally Your Majesty.” The man gestured them to sit.

“Of course. The issue at hand is dire, and I'm glad that your father has granted my wishes for you to be assigned to this particular mission, Lexa. I know that situation at our northern borders near Mount Weather is...” he paused. “...delicate.”

“Our family has been the protector of the Royal Family for hundreds of years, you can always count on us, especially in times of need, Your Majesty.” she replied.

“Thank you, Lexa. I chose you for this particular assignment because you grew up with her, well that is before you were sent to the train in the Imperial Military Academy. I believe that a familiar face would be helpful to her, especially for her to feel secure.”

“It's been four years, sir. I am not confident that the Princess will recognize me.”

“Do not worry about that. I'm sure she will.” the King stood up and so did they. “Well, I shall not hold you longer. They will show you to your rooms, please rest. I have requested your father that you'll be staying in the royal apartments, at least until the threat is gone. He'll be joining us for dinner tonight. Again, Captain Forrester and Viscount Hastings, thank you.”

\--o--

“I am not a child! I do not need anyone to look after me.” Clarke stomped across the room towards the window. “Clarke, you know very well why. Besides, your guard will be someone familiar, do you remember Alexandria Woods, the Viscount Hastings?” Clarke quickly turned to her mother upon hearing the name. “Lexa?” her mother nods. “Your father has requested the Duke of Cromwell to allow his daughter to leave the front lines and be your personal protector. We figured that a familiar face would be more acceptable to you.” A stream of memories came rushing in to Clarke's mind.

\--o--

“ _I'm scared Clarke, I don't want to leave.” the young brunette held on close to the blonde._

“ _It's alright Lexa, here, take this.” Clarke hands out a necklace to Lexa. The pendant was made of transparent crystal, engraved with the infinity symbol, painted with blue._

“ _But isn't this your grandfather's necklace? I can't accept this.” the brunette replied._

“ _My grandfather gave this to me before he died. He said it would protect me from any monsters, and that when I'm no longer afraid, I can give this to someone who needs its protection.” she placed the necklace around Lexa's neck and wiped away the tears from the young brunette's eyes._

“ _I will write to you everyday, that way we can still be close to each other. Can you promise me that you'll do the same?” Lexa nods. “I promise.”_

\--o--

“She's here? Lexa's here?” Clarke asked her mother eagerly.

“Yes, dear. They have just arrived and I'm sure that your father is meeting with them as we speak. We'll be dining with them tonight.” Clarke felt her entire body grow cold.

“Alright, I-uh, I need to go. I'll see you at dinner mother.” Clarke quickly curtsied and went outside the room. At the door, she turned to a servant. “Tell Raven and Octavia to meet me at my room.” The servant bowed and replied. “Very well, Your Highness.”

\--o--

“Stop moving, damn it!” Anya scowled as she tried to tie Lexa's cravat to an Ascot knot. “I'm not moving.” Lexa replied. “Then stop shaking, why are you so worked up about this assignment?” Lexa rolled her eyes as Anya was able to properly tie Lexa's cravat. “I'm not worked up. I'm alright Anya, it's just...” Anya adorned the center of the cravat with a pin, a ruby on top of gold. “... it's been so long since I've seen her, and talked to her.” Lexa remembered the last letter she received from Clarke for years ago.

“ _...I cannot do this anymore. I have spoken to my parents regarding the arrangement of my engagement to Lord Collins' son, Finn. I'm sorry if I am a coward, but I can't. Maybe someday, when we owe nothing to our people. May we meet again.”_

“Look here, Lex. Whatever history you have with the Princess, you need to get it settled, and fast. Our job here requires to be constantly around her and we cannot afford to have your personal affairs with her get in the way.”

Lexa's face stiffens, her deadly gaze turns to Anya. “I know that full well, Captain.” She took the gold ring from the desk and slides it to her left pinky finger.

“There we go, that's the Commander I know.” Anya pats Lexa's left shoulder, a little too hard, earning a glare from the Viscount. “Oops, sorry. But tell me, what happened though? How did I not know about this.”

Lexa rolls her eyes. “I am not gonna hear the end of this, am I?” Anya shook her head. “Nope.”

“Alright, fine. You better listen up because I will not repeat myself.”

\--o--

“So you're telling me that Lexa, our former childhood friend LEXA was your long-distance-lover all along and has now been assigned to be your personal guard?” Raven, her genius but mostly too-crude-for-a-lady friend asked. Clarke hesitates but nods, her admittance earned laughter from her two best friends.

“How did we not know about this? Is this why you guys stopped writing to each other?” Octavia asked leaning close to her.

“Because I know you would act like this.” Clarke pouts. “And yes, that's why we stopped writing.”

“What happened? We're your friends, you can tell us anything.” Raven scoots closer to Clarke, Octavia did as well, sensing the sudden change in Clarke's mood.

“You better not tell anyone about this. I'm serious.” Clarke turns to her friends, searching their eyes. She trusted them, but she wants to make sure they know that she means what she says. The two girls drew invisible “x” across their left chest. “So it all started...”


	2. Our Shared Past Part I

Lexa had just turned two when her father succeeded her grandfather as the Duke of Cromwell. With the titles came with the position and responsibility of being the Lord Commander of the Imperial Guards. They moved from their house in her father's duchy to the Lord Commander's home in the palace grounds. There she met the young blonde princess. Clarke was a year older than her so she took Lexa under her wing. The young brunette being skinny was often teased by the older bigger boys in the palace grounds and the blonde would always chase them away. With their parents being close friends, they were tutored together and their friendship flourished everyday. Clarke would refer to Lexa as her “little bean” and Lexa would call her “my princess”, when it was just the two of them.

But as they grow older, Clarke found it strange that her younger brunette friend was taking up different lessons than she did. When she studied art and needle work, Lexa studied fencing and archery, Clarke studied dancing, Lexa studied horsemanship. When she was nine and Lexa was eight, Lexa's mother died. Her young friend was inconsolable and her heart bleeds for Lexa. At the night of the funeral, the blonde swore an oath to herself that she will always be there for Lexa, that she will protect her all costs, that they will always be together. But her little heart was crushed when she learned that Lexa was leaving.

As the sole heir to the Dukedom of Cromwell and to the office of the Lord Commander of the Imperial Guards, Lexa received her father's subsidiary title as Viscount Hastings and as tradition, she will be attending the Imperial Military Academy. Fresh with her mother's death and now the thought of leaving her home and Clarke, Lexa could not help but feel afraid and sad at the same time. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. Clarke could also feel her ripped apart but she told herself to be strong for the younger brunette.

“I'm scared Clarke, I don't want to leave.” the young brunette held on close to the blonde.

“It's alright Lexa, here, take this.” Clarke hands out a necklace to Lexa. The pendant was made of transparent crystal, engraved with the infinity symbol, painted with blue.

“But isn't this your grandfather's necklace? I can't accept this.” the brunette replied.

“My grandfather gave this to me before he died. He said it would protect me from any monsters, and that when I'm no longer afraid, I can give this to someone who needs its protection.” she placed the necklace around Lexa's neck and wiped away the tears from the young brunette's eyes.

“I will write to you everyday, that way we can still be close to each other. Can you promise me that you'll do the same?” Lexa nods. “I promise.”

Clarke and Lexa hugged one last time and when Lexa's carriage finally left, Clarke broke down and cried it all out. To comfort herself, she began writing letters to Lexa.

\--o--

Lexa was very happy when she received her first letter in the academy. It was sealed with an azure stamp and she immediately knew where the letter came from. After reading the letter, she quickly wrote back, telling Clarke about her first month in the academy, about her new friend Anya, who was hot headed but a good friend nonetheless. She wrote about the drills they were practicing, the lectures about the art of war and so on. But most of all, she wrote how she missed the blonde princess, how she missed sneaking into her room late at night to play shadow puppets. Oh how she missed the blonde.

Two months after Lexa left, Clarke met Raven and Octavia. Raven is the daughter of the new Minister of Engineering and Octavia is the daughter of the newly promoted General in the Imperial Police. Raven is intelligent and cunning, though she was too crude, her words would make any lady faint (all probably due to her growing up with two older brothers and no mother) and her mother (the Queen) did. Raven's father scolded her daughter the entire night.

Octavia is a bit shy but she learned later on that she was tough. Her older brother Bellamy was sent to the Imperial Military Academy to study, and so Clarke found a common ground with this girl. Though Octavia also wanted to study in the academy with her brother, her mother had forbid her to do so, saying that there are too much soldiers and there aren't enough ladies in their family (Octavia's mother is an only daughter in her family and her father didn't have any sisters). So her father got her a tutor to train her in the military arts secretly.

A year has passed and Lexa came back for vacation. Lexa and Clarke were filled with so much happiness that Clarke almost forgot about Raven and Octavia. They would talk about what happened when she was gone and Clarke would show Lexa her new paintings, but most of all, she was excited to introduce Lexa to Aden, her younger brother. Aden had the Griffin look: blonde hair and blue eyes. Lexa was so happy to finally meet the young prince whom she thought as a little Clarke and secretly, a younger brother. She, Clarke, Raven and Octavia would often dote on the little blonde prince.

Octavia and Raven often tagged along during their rides around the royal grounds and Lexa was more than happy to take them along. And when Lexa needed to leave, they were both inconsolable but was thankful that Raven and Octavia were there with Clarke and Anya was waiting for Lexa at the academy. Their letter writing and Lexa's occasional visits continue for years.

Through their correspondence, they started to feel something more. Something that they shrugged as just missing each other. They would flirt, though they both would just write it off as just being playful. And when Lexa visits, she started treating Clarke like a lady. By lady, she would offer her arm when they were walking, open the doors for her and help her get on and off a horse. She would often pick flowers and leave them at Clarke's door every morning and Clarke would feel this tingling feeling deep within the pits of her guts, like butterflies trying to get escape from her stomach whenever the brunette is with her. She finds herself filling her sketchpads with drawings of the younger brunette. She has an entire shelf to prove that.

Both of them start to mature and puberty hit them both right. Clarke's curves began to be more prominent, especially her bosom. Raven would always tease her about this and Clarke would feel shy about it but Lexa would always be there to defend her, saying that her body is beautiful and perfect. But is secretly struggling to avoid looking at those heavenly mounds whenever Clarke would wear something with a low cut on the chest. Lexa on the other hand was becoming muscular and taller. Her jaw grew sharper, as if chiseled by the gods. Clarke couldn't keep her eyes away from her friend's perfectly sculpted abs whenever Lexa would exercise in the gardens.

Both were secretly struggling to contain whatever they were feeling inside.

\--o--

It was Clarke's sixteenth birthday and a coming of age ball is going to be held. All the aristocrats of the kingdom were invited, and being a coming of age ball, this also meant introducing Clarke as woman ready to be engaged. The thought bothered Clarke more than it should since she was young, she has been taught that one day, she will marry a young lord and they will have children. The thought reminded Clarke about the time she and Lexa played bride and groom. Clarke was the bride and Lexa was the groom. Lexa knelt before Clarke and swore fealty and undying love to her. _Why would I even think about that?_ Clarke tried to shrug the memory off.

_Stupid Lexa, not attending my coming of age ball. Does she not care how important this is to me? Ugh, I don't want to dance with those arrogant young lords all night. Doesn't she know she's only one I want to dance with?_

In their last correspondence, Lexa said she was sorry that she cannot attend the ball because they had a military exercise that day and it was an important examination. This was the first time Clarke crumpled and threw a letter that came from Lexa. She has been irritable since that day and also for the first time, she did not respond to Lexa's letter.

The day of the ball finally came, music filled the grand hall and chandeliers illuminated the the room like suns. Clarke wore a dark blue dress studded with diamonds, the top was cut just low enough to show a bit of her blessed bosoms. She wore her diamond tiara and her hair long curly blonde locks was pulled just above the left shoulder. Her friends Octavia and Raven told her how beautiful she looked, so did her parents and young Aden, and more than a dozen aristocrats and their sons have given her compliments but it was not enough. She chose this dress with the thought of those green eyes looking at her, those full lips complimenting her. She shrugged that feeling again and entertained her guests.

It was finally the debutant ceremony. This is where her father would present her as a woman, an adult and most of all, ready for engagement and marriage. As tradition, her father danced with her first, then they included the six year old Aden in the dance and she was so proud of her little brother in his little suit, trying to look mature for her. Then came the part she dreaded the most: dancing with the eligible young lords. Some of them were not as bad as she thought, like young lord Jordan and Greene. But she did encounter some ridiculously arrogant lords like Finn Collins and Carl Emerson. She was growing exhausted and was about to decline the next offer to dance when she noticed the reached out hand with long slender fingers before her.

Her gaze move upwards and found Lexa. She was wearing a navy blue three-piece suit and underneath it was a white shirt and white cravat adorned with a ruby pin. Clarke couldn't contain her happiness and accepted Lexa's hand and they began to dance. She couldn't peel her eyes from the green orbs before her. Only now did she realize how Lexa was taller than her now and how green her eyes were.

“I thought you were not coming. Do you realize how upset you made me?” Clarke pouts and Lexa chuckled.

“I am sorry Clarke. I thought it would be a great idea surprise you. I guess it was not one of my brightest ideas.” Lexa grinned and Clarke scowled. “Hmp! You dare upset your Princess, Viscount Hastings?” Clarke playfully tries to get away from Lexa's grip but was surprised with the brunette's strength.

“You look so beautiful, Clarke. The stars would be envious of you.” with that, Clarke couldn't help but blush. It was the compliment she as waiting for all night.

“You don't look bad yourself.” Clarke looked away, trying to hide her blush.

Lexa turned Clarke and caught her back to between her body and arms then dipped her just as the music ended. Only then did Lexa realize how close her face was to the blonde's bosom. She felt her face heat up, for a moment she was lost until she heard the applause. The raised Clarke back until their faces were just a few inches from each other.

“Well, I did make quite a performance, being your last dance and all, _your highness_.” Lexa smirked and offered her hand to Clarke. “Let's go somewhere quiet.”

Lexa led Clarke to the southern garden, beyond the labyrinth. They sat next the fountain, finding the sound of rushing water to be soothing. It was well hidden and no one knew this besides the garden keepers. “I'm sorry if I have upset you Clarke. I really thought that I wouldn't be able to come, and I know how important this is to you.” Clarke found Lexa's face painted with worry and regret. She reached the brunette's hands and held them. “Don't worry about that Lexa. What's important is that you're here and I'm very happy about it.” Lexa smiled and that smile was reflected by Clarke.

“I missed you, Clarke.” Lexa lowers her head, feeling her face grow red in embarrassment.

“I missed you too, dummy.” Clarke turned her gaze to Lexa. “You're taller than me now. How did that happen? My little bean is no longer little.” Lexa chuckles.

“Well, probably because of all the physical training I've been doing for the last six years. I'm a big bean now.” Lexa replied.

Both Clarke and Lexa laughed, like they did all those times they were together when Lexa visits.

“But you know what?” Lexa sat up straight. “The real reason is that my body knows how much I want to protect you.” Lexa's face became serious all of a sudden.

“With these hands, I can wipe away your tears.” Lexa brushed her fingers on Clarke's cheeks then held both Clarke's hands and help her stand up. Even with the heels on her shoes, she could only reach Lexa's eyes.

“With these arms, I can cover you, hold you close. Shelter you and keep you warm.” Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke.

Clarke could feel her hearth beating out of her chest and she was sure Lexa could feel it too. She was too focused on her own hear beat that she was completely unaware of Lexa's drumming heart beat.

“You protected me when I was young, now it's my turn to protect you, _my princess._ ” Clarke raised her arms and wrapped them around Lexa as well. They stayed like that for a couple of hours, living in a world of their own. When the night ended, both of them couldn't sleep, the memories of what happened in the garden often flashed in their minds.


	3. Our Shared Past Part II

The next morning, Lexa picked up flowers and left them at Clarke's door as she usually does when she visits. But this time, she puts them on top of a wrapped box. She had forgotten to give her gift to Clarke because of the excitement of last night's events. Then she did her morning exercise. The only wore a binder and trousers since she easily heats up.

Clarke woke up and found the flowers at her door, she smiled as she picked them up, then she noticed the box. It was wrapped in azure paper. She rips the wrapper and found a small music box inside. She opened it and a two small metal figures sprang. out They were two girls, holding each other and dancing to the tune of “Blue Bird (by Alexis Ffrench)”. Under the cover of the music box, there was something carved and Clarke read it: “I'll always be with you.” then she noticed the symbol underneath. It was the infinity symbol in the necklace that Clarke gave Lexa.

Clarke couldn't contain her happiness, she kissed the music box and hugged it. She quickly got dressed and raced towards the garden. She knew Lexa would be there and she was right. She found the brunette slashing her sword through the air, her exposed muscles were dripping with sweat that glistens with the sunlight. Clarke found it strangely attractive and she noticed she wasn't the only one.

She found two of her mother's younger ladies in waiting staring at the brunette, staring at _her_ Lexa. She cleared her throat and both women looked at her. She glared at them, making sure to send daggers through her eyes. The ladies in waiting gulped and curtsied before her and made a beeline towards the entrance. “Your Highness.” they both said. Clarke followed the two women with her eyes, as if saying _stay off my girl._ She's pretty sure that they got that vibe.

That's when she realized it, what she has been feeling all long. Seeing those women looking at Lexa, knowing they see her as she sees her only solidified what she has been feeling all along.

She never thought about being with anyone other than Lexa.

Lexa has always been on her mind, even if they're not together.

She hated the thought of other women looking at Lexa.

She hated the thought of Lexa looking at other women (or men).

She hated the thought of Lexa being with someone else.

She wants to hold Lexa, feel her body on her, kiss her, make love to her.

She was attracted to Lexa, no she was in love with Lexa.

Clarke was happy with the realization but at the same time, she was afraid. Afraid that Lexa doesn't feel the same, afraid because she couldn't be with her. But she wanted to try and she may never get the chance again.

Lexa saw the entire ordeal and tried to hold her laugh. She knew how scary the blonde could be when she wanted to and she pitied the two ladies in waiting. At the same time, she can't help but feel overwhelmed, thinking that the blonde was jealous but she didn't want to keep her hopes up. For all she knew, Clarke was just being overprotective of her, as she has always have been.

Lexa sheeted her sword and wore her shirt, trying to make herself look presentable to Clarke. She was about to approach the blonde when Clarke suddenly turned to her, wrapping her in a warm embrace.

“Thank you! Thank you! I love it, I love your gift.” Clarke squeezed Lexa.

“I'm glad you like it.” Lexa hugged Clarke back.

“Lexa, I need to tell you something. Can we talk later? After breakfast?”

“Sure.”

\--o--

“Thanks for meeting me.” Clarke sat down near the fountain, the same fountain they sat on last night.

“Of course Clarke, what is it that you want to talk about?”

Clarke could feel her hands grow cold, her heart is about to escape from her chest and her lips start to dry. Looking at those green orbs are not doing her any favors. She kept looking from Lexa's eyes then to her lips. She bit her lip then licked it. How could she possibly express what she's feeling with words? Then it hit her: words aren't enough. She mustered up all the courage she had. She cupped Lexa's cheeks and connected their lips. She poured everything, all her feelings. It was a risk, she was expecting Lexa to pull away but to her surprise, Lexa leaned closer and cupped her cheeks as well. The kiss deepened, Lexa's hands slowly slide to Clarke's side, to her waist then to her back, pulling her closer. They only broke apart when they tried to catch their breath.

“Clarke...” Lexa gasped.

“I love you, Lexa.”

“I love you too Clarke.” Lexa cupped her right hand on Clarke's left cheek, Clarke could feel Lexa's hand shake. “I've wanted to do that for so long.” Lexa admitted, still gasping for air.

“Me too.” Clarke replied, sucking a deep breath then she connected their lips again.

\--o--

Same-sex relationships are accepted and common in the kingdom, though they are frowned upon when a member of the royal family or a sole heir is involved. The reason is that they should marry the opposite sex so that they could produce heirs for their Houses. Although Clarke has a sibling, she is still expected to marry and have children, for the event (even if unlikely) that Aden should die without heirs. She would be the direct heir, and so will her children. As for Lexa, since she's the last line of the House Woods, she is expected to marry a lesser lord that would take her name, have children as heirs.

In their case, they're both bound by duty to marry men and have children, so they decided to hide their relationship. They never told any of their friends, even the closest one, not because they don't trust them, but because they don't want to burden them with their secret. Clarke started to read Lexa's letters in private and Lexa did the same. When Lexa was visiting, the two would sneak out especially at night to be alone, though nothing happened beyond kissing.

This continued for two years until one night when Clarke sneaked out to meet Lexa. They met at their usual spot at the southern garden. They held each other and connected their lips. This time, their kiss became more heated than usual. Lexa lays Clarke on her back while still kissing her. Then her lips began to travel down to her neck, to her pulse point. Clarke moaned when she felt Lexa's lips on her pulse point and her hand just below her breast. “Lexa...” Clarke moaned.

Then they heard the leaves crunch, Lexa quickly removed herself from Clarke and helped her sit up.

“Oh my.” they heard the voice of an old man.

“Sir Wallace, we were just enjoying some fresh air.” Lexa quickly spoke.

“My dear Viscount Hastings and Your Highness, I saw the whole thing.” Both Clarke and Lexa's eyes widened as they felt their palms sweat. Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand.

“Please, don't tell anyone about this.” Clarke looked at the old man.

“Now, now... my dear ladies, I am happy for you, I truly am, but I cannot condone this, as much as I want to. You both know why.” Sir Wallace looked at the two women with genuine concern and sadness. “You both need to produce heirs, and you cannot do that if you are together. Especially you, my dear Viscount Hastings. Now, I promise that I will not tell your parents, if you promise to stop this relationship.”

Lexa clenched her jaw. Her protectiveness and military training took over her, she stood between Sir Wallace and Clarke. “Are you threatening us?” she asked with an authoritative voice.

“Oh no, my dear. On the contrary, I am protecting you. I could tell both your parents but I choose not to if you promise to stop. I understand how unfair it is that is why I'm giving you the chance to fix it yourself, in your own terms. You know you are both bound by duty to do so.” Sir Wallace stood close to them. He reached for their hands and clasped them together.

“I understand how unfair this is, I do, but we are all bound by our duty to our people. Your Royal Highness, gods forbid that Prince Aden dies before he becomes king or he dies without any heirs, it is up to you to continue the rule of this nation.” then he turns to Lexa.

“My dear Viscount, I know you were practically raised as a man and that fault lies with your father, but you're the last line of Woods after your father. House Woods has been the protector of the Royal House of Griffin for five hundred years. Such trust is formed with blood. Will you trust someone who is not family to carry on your family's responsibility, your family's legacy? If so, you would have let your family down, your country as well.”

“This is the first time in my life that I have done something for my self. I have dedicated my whole life to the service of my House and my kingdom. My father has refused to marry after my mother died and I refuse to marry a man. If this is to be the fate of my House, so be it. Let it be known that House Woods lived and died for love. But know that I will never stop loving Clarke.” Lexa replied, taking Clarke's hand from the old man. “Let's go, Clarke.”

“Please, think about what I said. I will give you a week to end this and fulfill your duty.” Sir Wallace said in the distance.

\--o--

Clarke thought long and hard about what Sir Wallace said. She loved Lexa and she would have died defending their relationship but this fight was against her duty, her country and her family. Then she thought about Lexa being the last of House Woods. Who would protect the next line of Griffin monarchs if the Woods are gone? Being with Lexa robs her brother and his descendants the same trust and protection they are currently enjoying. Although being the spare is not as hard as being the heir, there's always the possibility that she or her children might succeed Aden.

Then she thought about what her parents and friends would say to her, how the other nobles would look at her. How their people would react. Her parents could possibly disown her, her friends might turn away and the people of the kingdom might hate her. All the cons came down on her like a bucket of ice cold water so decided, they should stop. Maybe in another life, when they owe nothing to their people.

Clarke avoided Lexa like a plague during the entire week and the brunette was well aware as to why. So on her last day, she approached Clarke.

“Clarke, I'm leaving tomorrow. Can we be together? I'm sure Sir Wallace wouldn't mind since I'll leave in the morning. We can still continue writing and when I come home, we can find another place to be together. We just need to be more careful.”

“No, Lexa. We should stop. This...” Clarke gestured between them. “...it's wrong. Sir Wallace is right, we owe a lot to our people Lexa. We owe it to our family. I'm sorry, I can't do this anymore.”

“Clarke, please don't do this. We can make it, I'll find a way, we'll figure something out. Just please... don't give up on us.” tears began to flow from Lexa's green orbs. She tried to reach for Clarke's hand but the blonde pulled away.

“I'm so sorry Lexa, but we can't be together. This is wrong.” Clarke stopped her tears from falling but her voice is shaking. “...I cannot do this anymore. I have spoken to my parents regarding the arrangement of my engagement to Lord Collins' son, Finn. I'm sorry if I am a coward, but I can't. May we meet again.”

With that, Clarke left the young brunette. As soon as Lexa was out of sight, Clarke allows her feelings to take over her, her tears fell just as her body collapsed on the marble floor. Her whole body is shaking, she felt like she needed to throw up. Nothing hurts more than knowing that she hurt the person she loved. She thanked her lucky stars no one saw her cry. The next day, Clarke remained in her room. Her friends and Aden asked her to come out to bid Lexa goodbye but she refused, saying she is not feeling well.

Lexa looked at the marble palace one last time. She took a deep breath and remembered what their instructor at the academy taught them, _love is weakness_. She was weak that's why she's hurting now, she lost Clarke because she was weak, because she didn't fight harder, because she show Clarke that they could make it. Or maybe, Clarke did not love her because she was weak.

The brunette was glad that it was her last semester at the academy and their graduation was coming up. She would request to be stationed at the front lines at Mt. Weather. There, she could forget the blue-eyed blonde princess that took and broke her heart. There, the sounds of canons can drown the sound of her Clarke saying she can't be with her. There, the sounds of metal clashing can drown the sound of her heart dying. Once she arrived at the dorms in the academy, she immediately buried all of Clarke's letters and mementos in a wooden box and buried it deep in her foot locker. She buried it all except one, the necklace that Clarke gave. A reminder that she shouldn't let anyone close enough to hurt her like that again.


	4. The Reunion

Lexa approached the entrance of the dining room in the royal apartments, Anya followed after her. Her father greeted her. “I'm happy your back home, Lexa.” Her father hugged her. “Thank you, father. By the way, this is my Captain, Anya Forrester. You know her from the graduation.” Anya bowed. “Thank you for having me, your grace.” Their greetings were interrupted when the king stood up.

“Welcome, Lexa and Anya.” the King walked towards them and hugged them. In the private confines of the royal apartments, the royal family was less formal and more relaxed. As soon as the king released them, a young tall blonde young man approached them. “Aden?” Lexa step closer and the young man hugged her. “Lexi! You recognized me.” the twelve year old prince was tall for his age.

“My gods, you've grown. I'm sorry I was not able to visit you at the academy, after graduation we were sent to the front lines at Mt. Weather.” Lexa observed the boy.

“Volunteered you mean.” They heard Anya whispered.

“You volunteered to be sent to the front?” Aden asked and Lexa nodded. Aden's eyes gleamed in admiration of the bravery of his idol.

“That is so amazing! Clarke, look! Lexi's back!” Lexa felt her body grow cold at the mention of her name. Then she saw her, dressed in fine red silk, golden locks flowing gracefully on her shoulders. She looked more beautiful than the last time she saw her four years ago.

“Hello Lexa.” Clarke tried to hide the nervousness in her tone. She was thankful that the chandeliers that light the dining room were not as bright as the ones in the grand hall, else everyone would have seen how red her face is glowing.

Lexa bowed in front of Clarke, she tries to contain the past that is fighting to escape. All the memories, the good and the bad. “Hello, your royal highness.” her face remained stoic, something she has learned in all her years at the academy and of course, during her time in the front lines. She could tell that Clarke was a little disappointed when she greeted her formally. But she kept reminding herself that Clarke is her mission, nothing more. Their past didn't matter.

Clarke and Lexa kept stealing glances at each other, looking away when one caught the other. It was extremely awkward, but the entire table seem to pay them no mind, either they don't notice it or all were to shy to confront them.

\--o--

Alas, dinner has ended. Lexa and Anya thanked the family for dinner and was about to excuse themselves when Clarke suddenly stood.

“Lexa, would you please accompany to a stroll in the garden?” Clarke blurted out. She was sure Lexa would not deny her request, especially her entire family was there.

“Of course, your highness. Anya, you may go ahead.” Lexa assisted Clarke with standing from her seat and offered her arm. Clarke grabbed it and Lexa caught her breath. It's been so long since she felt the blonde's warmth but she shrugged it off. The entire walk was quiet, awkwardly quiet. Clarke led them to the south garden and as soon as Lexa realized where they were going, she stopped at her tracks.

“Your royal highness, I'm afraid it's too cold out here and you might catch a cold. It's best if we head back.” Lexa was about to turn them back but Clarke stood still, unmoving to Lexa's action.

“Lexa, I just... I just want to talk to you. Can you give me a minute?” the brunette was powerless against those pleading blue eyes, but her anger was starting to rise up. _Talk? Now you want to talk? How about that last time we were here? You know, when you left me?_ Lexa wanted to say that, but she controlled herself. Her face still unchanging.

“What is it, your highness?” Lexa asked, calmly.

“For one, that. Lexa stop calling me 'your highness'. Call me by my name. And second, I want to apologize, for all those years ago, for hurting you, for leav...” Clarke was cut by Lexa.

“I was sent here to protect you because there's a threat to your life. You are my mission _your highness_ , and because of that, you are my superior and I shall address you with the dignity of your position. Second, please do not bring up our shared past. It doesn't matter, you can forget it. As soon as my job of protecting you is done, I'll be on the road back to Mt. Weather.”

Lexa's words cut Clarke like knives. Then she realized how different this older Lexa is from the Lexa she remembers. This Lexa is hard, stoic and scary. Her Lexa is soft, sweet. She's her little bean. Then she knew, she did this. She sent her little bean Lexa away and she never returned, instead she have this hardened soldier Lexa. Clarke admitted defeat, the Lexa she knew would never resist her, but now, she has no idea who this Lexa is.

“Alright. Then I shall retire now.”

“I shall accompany you to your room.”

When they arrived at Clarke's room, Lexa opened the door for her, but signaled her to not enter yet. Lexa entered the room instead and observed it, finding any possible hiding places or vulnerable places where an assassin can hide or come in. Satisfied, Lexa came back out and gestured Clarke to enter the room.

“Goodnight, your royal highness.” Lexa bows as Clarke enters her room.

“Goodnight, Le.. Viscount Hastings.” Clarke replied, her eyes dropping to the floor.

\--o--

Lexa couldn't sleep. Her words towards Clarke kept repeating in her mind, she may have been a little mean to Clarke. What happened to them was years ago and they were both young. She shouldn't allow it affect her work relationship with the blonde. _Her father chose me because of my history with her, if I continue let our past issues get between us, then I'm not doing my job well._

The next day, Lexa decided to pick out some flowers, just like she did back then and dropped them at Clarke's doorstep with the note _“Sorry”._ She figured, she could start fresh with the girl and finally move on from the heartache and from her. After dropping the flowers and the note, Lexa decided to jog around. As she made her way out, Anya sprang out from the door entrance.

“Boo!” Lexa quickly backed up in reflex, earning a laugh from her friend. She punched the said friend on her stomach and Anya growled in pain.

“Quit being a baby and come run with me.”

They jogged around the palace grounds, it was early in the morning and the sun has not even risen yet so there were very few servants around.

“So, what were you doing in Princess Clarke's door?” Anya started.

“Nothing, I just happen to pass by there.”

“Yeah, that's possible cause our rooms are on the opposite side of the apartments.”

“I may have been a bit mean to her highness last night, during our walk. So I dropped by some flowers as an apology.”

“So, you're trying to get the hot princess back? You know I'll totally support you. Should I get my cello and help you serenade Clarke?”

“What? No! It's nothing like that. I just want to start fresh with her, be civil. For this job and so that I can finally free of her.”

“So you still haven't moved on? Even during Costia?”

“Yeah. I figured, maybe I couldn't move on because I'm still angry at her for giving us up, in turn I'm still hoping that maybe, someday we'd get back together. But now, I realize that if I can forgive her, be civil or even friends with her again, I can be free of her. Remove all the what ifs in my head.”

“Shit, that's deep Lex. Anyway, I'll always be here. I can even consider bringing up my rare scotch when you're sobbing all over again.” Anya grinned and Lexa rolls her eyes. She considers herself lucky for having a friend like Anya.


	5. Tea Party Dramas

Clarke couldn't help but be surprised when she found the flowers and the note at her doorstep. She smelled the flowers and read the note over and over again. “Sorry” it said. _She still is my little bean._ All of a sudden, she could see a hint of hope in the horizon for their friendship. Maybe, once they start to become friends again, she can finally move on and be free of the brunette. She could stop dreaming about green eyes, staring at her, kneeling before her as she swears fealty and love to her. Maybe, she can focus on her fiance and actually get to know him. Which she remembered that she's meeting today.

“Clarkey, are you ready to get your day ruined? We're going to have tea with your Fuckboy-Fiance-Finn. Whoa, did came from a certain green-eyed brunette?” Clarke could see Raven's grin grow ear to ear.

“Hey, let's go. I need some sustenance for my training. I need to release all this tension before we have tea with Fuckboy-Fiance... holy.. where did those come from?” Octavia soon came after Raven.

“That's from a certain hot Viscount that arrived with a rather hot blonde Captain of the Imperial Cavaliers yesterday.” Raven replied.

“That's from Lexa? I thought she was cold as ice last night. Wait, did you just say Captain Forrester is hot?” Both Clarke and Octavia focused on Raven now.

“What? Be objective girls, the woman is smoking. Now, let's go back to the real topic: cold as ice viscount give flowers to our princess.”

“I guess Lexa's sorry about all the things she said last night. She was pretty cold, but I guess she's still my little bean Lexa.” Clarke couldn't hold the smile from her lips. Octavia and Raven all squealed but was interrupted when they heard someone clear their throat.

“Ehem, my ladies, are you ready?” they found Anya and Lexa, dressed in their officer's uniform. They wore the Imperial Cavaliers' Officers uniform, black overcoats adorned with gold buttons and embroider collars, cuffs and wing/shells. At their hips hung their rapiers. Seeing it for the first time, Clarke couldn't help but admire Lexa in uniform, how attractive and powerful the brunette looked in it. Her wild brown locks tied neatly back by a black ribbon, leaving her sharp jaws exposed.

“Yes, we are.” Octavia answered for her two friends.

\--o--

After breakfast, the girls went on about their regular day except this time, they were under the watchful eyes of Lexa and Anya. Raven focused on her new project, a way to delivery fresh water directly from the lakes to the houses without the need of wells. Octavia was taking her fencing lessons from a woman whom the two recognized as the retired General Indra Porter. She became Octavia's mentor because she saw something in the child. Clarke on the other hand was busy studying for her upcoming exam with Dr. Jackson. Lexa learned that after she left, Clarke began studying medicine and started attending lectures at the Imperial Academy of Medicine where she could get her physician's license. This exam with Dr. Jackson is a mock exam, preparing her for the real thing.

It was a slow day until afternoon came. Clarke's fiance, Lord Phinneas (Finn) Collins, son of the Earl of Davenport was coming for tea. Lexa mentally (and emotionally) prepared herself to see Clarke with her fiance, her lover. She learned the Clarke got engaged with him three months after she left. Marriage was postponed until the situation in Mt. Weather is under control.

The crier announced the arrival of Finn and his attendant, Lord Carl Emerson. Lexa could feel the arrogance oozing from the floppy haired boy. What Clarke sees in him, she'll never know. He wore expensive wool coat and underneath was a silk shirt. As Finn arrives, he threw his cane at Lexa, with her reflex, she was able to catch it with ease.

“ _My Princess._ ” Finn greeted Clarke. With that, Lexa's grip on her sword tightens. Clarke did not fail to notice the miniscule changes in Lexa's facial reaction when Finn arrived, greeted her and called her _My Princess._ She curtsied and led Finn to the tea table at the gardens where Raven and Octavia are already waiting. Lexa could here Raven muttering something like _Fuckboy-Fiance,_ but she wasn't sure. She was too busy looking at the way Finn holds Clarke's waist.

“Hey, take it easy. We're on guard duty, we can't kill the visitor unless he's a threat. Oh gods, I hope he is. I want to slap that grin off his face already.” Anya whispered to Lexa but found her friend focused on the floppy haired lord. She recognized the look on Lexa's face, the look she had when she's about to kill an enemy.

“I see your guards have arrived. Why didn't they send men? I doubt they could hold out against an assassin from Mt. Weather.” Both Lexa and Anya's eyes widened, both of them tightened their grip on their swords.

“Finn! Have some respect. That is Viscount Hastings and Captain Forrester. They were pulled from the _front lines_ at Mt. Weather to guard me. They fought the mountain men for four years so I highly doubt that even a hundred assassins from Mt. Weather will be any match to either of them.” Clarke blurts out.

“Your Royal Highness, please have patience for Lord Collins. I highly doubt he has any idea what he's talking about since the only front lines he saw is the line to the brothel down the street. But I'm not judging. I guess being a fancy nancy lord is giving Lord Collins little time to even study the art of war, let alone fight in it...” Raven said with a shrug. “...being the coward that he is.” Raven added as a whisper, earning a laugh from Octavia.

“You filthy commoner! You dare speak foul against me?” Finn suddenly stood up and grabbed Raven's arm, but it didn't take too long before he's on his back facing the tip of Lexa's sword. “You move, you die.” Finn raised his hand in surrender. He slowly stood up and found his attendant Emerson at the end of Anya's sword. “Guards, please escort Lord Collins and Lord Emerson to their carriages. They're leaving.” Lexa and Anya sheathed their swords. Both Finn and Carl were escorted by the guards but not before Anya grabbed Finn's arm, tight enough to bruise. “If you lay another finger on her again, I swear you'll lose all your limbs.” Anya threatened.

Anya quickly came to Raven's side and observed the injured arm. “Are you alright, my lady?” Raven nodded. “Viscount Hastings, permission to take Lady Reyes to the infirmary.” Lexa nodded. “Granted, go.” With that, Anya carried Raven in a bridal style. “H-hey, there's no need for this. Only my arm is injured not my leg, I can walk.” Raven blurted out, but Anya doesn't seem to care as she started making her way inside.

“Are you alright, your royal highness, my lady?” Lexa checks on the two remaining ladies. “We're fine Lexa.” Octavia replied. Noticing the tension between the brunette and the blonde, Octavia quickly excused herself, not giving the two a chance to protest.

“Lex-Viscount Hastings, I'm sorry about Lord Collins. I will cancel the engagement, I doubt my parents would oppose after this incident.” Clarke began.

“You deserve better than some pansy snob that hurts you or your friends. You can do better, but I have to ask. What the hell did you see in him?” Clarke was taken aback with Lexa's question and began asking herself the same. _What the hell did I see in him, indeed?_

_Clarke was taken back to four years ago, when Lexa left. She was in pieces and she can't find comfort from her friends, and as if on right timing, Finn was there to the rescue. He was arrogant and a snob but he was sweet with her. He'd bring her flowers, recite poems to her and take her on romantic evening dates. She felt that somehow, the void that Lexa left was starting to be filled again, but when they kissed, it felt wrong and everything was downward spiral from there. He asked her to get married the same year but Clarke was not ready so Finn instead offered to sleep with him instead. But she declined that as well, and that's when he started visiting brothels and hiring whores. She did not tell her parents, she did not want to disappoint them. Besides, he does a good job at keeping her feelings for Lexa at bay._

“It doesn't matter since I'm not marrying him anymore.” Clarke replied.

“Well, that's...” Lexa cleared her throat. “...that's good to hear.”

“Thank you for the flowers by the way, I'm sorry I wasn't able to thank you right away.” Clarke looked at Lexa and gave her a sweet smile. The brunette was clearly taken aback.

“You're welcome, it's nothing ma'am. I'm sorry for last night, I was out of line. I guess, I just want us to start over again, be friends again. Let's just pretend that the last six years did not happen.”

“Yes, you're right. Friends again.” _I cannot forget them, but I will try, for you. Maybe, we can be toge... Gods, Clarke! Control yourself, you can't have her anymore. You left her for your duty, just be happy that she's not hostile about it anymore and she's trying to be friends. Don't ruin it, let it be enough._

The brunette smiled at her, it was the first time Lexa had smiled at Clarke since she got here, since she last saw her four years ago. It felt so good, seeing that smile again.

“I guess, since we're friends you'll call me by my name? Even just when we're alone or with Raven, Octavia and Anya.” Clarke bit her lip and looked down like a bashful maid.

“As you wish, Clarke.” Lexa beamed her smile at the blonde.

“Thank you, Lexa.”


	6. Show of Power, To Get You Back?

Three months have passed, Clarke and Lexa became close again. Though not as how they were before, Clarke still thanked the heavens for the opportunity to be with Lexa like this again, she missed her little bean. They took the opportunity of being together all the time to heal their friendship and catch up. It was a quiet evening, the sky was clear and the stars were brightly twinkling as the moon shed light across the garden.

“And your mother, Queen Abigail Griffin, allowed you to study in the Imperial Academy of Medicine? Wow, that's almost close to impossible.”

“Yeah I know! Imagine my surprise when she accompanied me to enroll. And you, charged the Mt. Weather line in the dead of night, wearing warpaint and armed with just a sword?”

“Yep, actually it was me and my men, Anya was there too. We needed that stream to get our supply lines running again. Since we were low with ammunition, we worked on a tactic, we figured psychological warfare. Wearing warpaint and charging like crazy people did the trick though. As soon as we were charging, they started to retreat.” Lexa laughed at the memory but the Clarke was not. In fact, her face shows nothing but worry.

“You could have been killed, I would have never seen you again and your last memory of me was hurting you.” Clarke lowered her eyes, guilt and sadness started to fill her.

“Hey, don't worry about that. We're ok now, we're friends again. It doesn't matter. Besides, it was so funny, you could only imagine the look or the Mountain Men when they realized that we're nothing but a small unit armed with just swords, chasing an entire company of armed riflemen.” Lexa tried to lighten up the mood for Clarke.

They talked about a lot of things, but one topic was lingering in Clarke's mind. She wanted to ask Lexa but she was afraid. She wanted to ask Lexa if had a relationship after her. She was afraid she'd say yes and that they're still together. She's afraid that there's no one after her and that she had broken Lexa completely. Lexa deserved the best, not someone as cowardly as her, she deserved someone as strong as Lexa herself, someone who'd fight for her. She was lost in her thoughts that she was no longer listening to Lexa's story.

“Clarke, are you alright?” Clarke was taken back from her train of thoughts.

“Y-yes. Lexa, can I ask you something?” Lexa nodded.

“Did you, uhm, have someone? I mean another relationship after me?” Clarke could clearly see Lexa was caught off guard with her question when the brunette seemed to have caught her breath.

Lexa was about to answer when a servant boy called their attention.

“Viscount Hastings, Your Royal Highness, the Queen has requested your presence in the Green Drawing Room.”

“I guess we should go.” Lexa stood up, offering her hand to Clarke.

\--o--

“Clarke honey, I will need your assistance in the upcoming Annual Imperial Ball. I need that artistic mind of yours to decorate the Hall of Mirrors. You may include Raven and Octavia with the planning.” The Annual Imperial Ball is a way of showing power. All aristocrats and the most powerful people in the kingdom will be there as well as other rulers from different kingdoms. This is also a way of gathering funds for charity works and military expenses since the war with Mt. Weather is ripping a hole in the royal coffers.

“Lexa honey, I'm sure your father will be discussing with you and Anya the plans for the security during the ball.”

“Yes your Majesty, but I'm sure that my father would want me to remain at Princess Clarke's side at all time throughout the event.”

\--o--

Two months into the preparation, Clarke's vision of the Hall of Mirrors was becoming reality and her mother can't help but be proud of her daughter and her friends' hard work. The ball was only two weeks away and everything was coming together, all except one thing. Clarke's dress. Being so busy with the preparations of the Mirror Hall, Clarke has completely forgotten about what she'll wear but thank the gods, her friends were there to the rescue. Octavia has hired the famed fashion designer, Niylah Harmond to design a gown for Clarke.

“Niy, I need you to work your magic on my friend here, her royal highness Princess Clarke Elizabeth of House Griffin. We need something that says 'I'm sorry for breaking up with you and I want you back so dance with me and maybe kiss me at the end of the night'. That kind of dress.”

“RAVEN!” Clarke exclaimed, slapping her friend on her arm.

“Ow! What?” Raven faked being hurt.

“She's right though, Clarkey. The last ball that you and that green-eyed brunette attended together was your coming of age ball. We all know how that ended up right? So maybe we can work that magic again and have you in those strong arms again while ki...” Clarke covered Octavia's mouth with her hand. She shook her head. The thought of kissing Lexa practically turned her face bright red.

“Guys! We're just friends, nothing more. I don't want anything to fancy or eye catching. This is all about our kingdom's power, my family's power.”

“So use that damn power to get her back. We all know you both want to, with all those heart eyes. It's so disgusting. Yuck!” Raven faked puking noises.

“Hahaha! Just admit it Clarkey, both of you and Commander Heart Eyes' auras are oozing with so much tension like you did all those years ago, you know, when you were secretly together.”

Clarke took a deep breath and sighed with frustration. _Do we really have that kind of aura? Even if we did, we can't. We need to fulfill our duties to our country. Besides, after everything, would she even want me back?_

\--o--

It was the evening of the ball, people began pouring through the entrance towards the Hall of Mirrors. Everyone who entered can't help but admire the beauty of the hall. Mirrors placed on both side of the halls create an illusion that makes the hall bigger than it is, golden statues of goddesses holding candles stood sentry on each mirror.

Lexa and Anya waited for the ladies to get ready and escort them to the hall. They wore their dress uniforms, knee length black double breasted coat, with golden buttons and embroidered collars and cuffs with tassels on both sides of the shoulders topped with a black thick leather belt. The buckles contain the insignia of the Imperial Cavaliers. On their chest, their medals of honor, particularly the Imperial Cross, the one they received when they charged the enemy lines armed with just swords. The only difference between Lexa and Anya's uniform was the red sash that lay across Lexa's chest, down to her hips were her sword hung. It was the symbol of her nobility.

Finally, the doors opened. Octavia and Raven came out first. Anya gasped when she saw Raven's low cut gown. Raven smirked at her victory. She stopped in front of Lexa and whispered “Wait till you see Clarke.” And as if on queue, Clarke emerged from the double doors.

Clarke was wearing a low cut black dress. The fabric was hugging her curves perfectly and the cut showed a lot of her gifted bosoms. Lexa's eyes widened, she held the handle of sword so tightly, she was pretty sure another callous was added. When Clarke raised her arm to pull on her floor length lace shawl, Lexa almost had a hear attack. It revealed the very exposed side of Clarke, only a thin amount of lace was holding the dress together at both sides.

_Holy fucking fuck!_ Lexa was not much of a cusser but when she saw Clarke in that dress, her cuss vocabulary certainly increased. Her heart was pumping triple time and she felt this familiar heat in her loins. _I can't feel this way, who the fuck authorized this? She's your mission, Woods, stop looking at her like that!_ Lexa was taken back to reality when she felt a nudge on her rib. “Assist the princess for fuck's sake. Stop acting like a damn teenager. I'll take Raven and Octavia. Go for Clarke.” Anya teethed.

Lexa offered her arm to Clarke and the blonde happily held on to it. She felt victory coursing through her body whenever she sees Lexa checking her out. Clarke also took the time to check Lexa out. _Gods, I'll never get used to seeing her in uniform._ Clarke felt her body heat up and she was so sure that her heart was beating out of her chest and then suddenly, she felt a familiar heat between her legs, something she last felt four long years ago. _Oh my gods, is Lexa in uniform really turning me on?_ Clarke's inner monologue was cut when Lexa spoke.

“You look stunning, Clarke. I-uh, words are not enough to describe how beautiful you look...” Lexa's forrest greens met Clarke's sky blues and for a moment, they were teens again, not caring about the world. “...your royal highness.” Clarke was disappointed that Lexa called her that again but soon realized that they were surrounded by a number of guests. Clarke's face softens and released Lexa's arm. “Thank you, Viscount Hastings. You don't look so bad yourself.” Clarke left to mingle with the Prime Minister of their neighboring country. Lexa could not believe her eyes. _Did she just, wink at me?_

Lexa grabbed a glass of champagne from the trays and drank the entire contents in one gulp. _Oh, this is going to be a long night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's dress:
> 
> https://www.wallpaperflare.com/eliza-taylor-actress-blonde-black-dress-hands-on-hips-simple-background-wallpaper-chjbf
> 
> Lexa and Anya's Dress Uniform:
> 
> https://www.artstation.com/artwork/royal-guard-wips
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Political Balls and Jealousy

“Clarke, come...” Queen Abigail gently grabbed her daughter's arm and pulled her towards her. “...I need you to meet someone. This is Doctor Wells Jaha, son of Chancellor Jaha of the Imperial Academy of Medicine.” Clarke was faced by a young caramel skinned boy, he was about the same age as her. He gently took her hand and kissed it. “Pleased to meet you, your royal highness. You're stunning in that gown, I bet the Goddess Rebecca herself would envy your beauty.” Clarke was flustered with his compliment. She knew who the Jahas were. They hold the tile Earl of Strathern and Thelonious Jaha is the current Chancellor of the Imperial Academy of Medicine, any medical student knows that. His son, Wells, is currently a regiment surgeon serving in the front lines at Mt. Weather. “That's too kind of you. Thank you, Lord Jaha.”

Wells noticed Lexa standing behind Clarke and began to approach her. “Viscount Hastings! I'm glad to see you here.” Wells reached out his hand to shake Lexa's and she happily obliged. “Doctor Jaha, I'm happy to see you here too. What brings you here?”

Before Wells could answer, Abby and Thelonious stepped in, placing theirs hands on Wells' shoulders. “Wells is Clarke's new fiance.” Clarke's eyes widened in surprise and looked at her mother. Clarke couldn't tell what the brunette was thinking, it remained stoic and still. She felt guilty, she felt like she betrayed Lexa again, face to face. She wants to explain to her that she didn't know, but then again, why does she need to explain? She and Lexa are just friends, but is that all they really are now? Is that all that she wanted from the brunette. She wants to take Lexa far away from here, somewhere private to explain but before she could ask her to leave, Abby was speaking again.

“Wells, I believe a dance is in order.” Wells seemed to feel the tension, and was surprised as well. He tried to keep calm and do as his queen requested. “Uhm, yes of course. Your royal highness?” Wells offered his hand to Clarke. Lexa could see the hesitation in Clarke's eyes so she stepped in. “Congratulations Princess Clarke and Lord Jaha.” Lexa gave them a warm smile. “Your royal highness, Lord Jaha is a good man, one of the best regiment surgeons in the front. I know he'll be a good husband to you.” Clarke was left speechless. She wanted to protest but Wells looked at her, pleading so they went to the dance floor.

Lexa watched from the distance as Wells dance with the woman she loved. _Shit, did I just admit to my self that I'm still in love with Clarke?_ She watched them, thinking about how they were the past few months. Of course, what was she expecting? Clarke would still be married to man. But unlike Finn, Lexa trusted Wells. He served with her at the front and have been under his operating a couple of times. If Clarke was to marry anyone, she's glad it was Wells. _They look beautiful together._ She felt her heart breaking into pieces again. _I told you, love is weakness. Don't be weak again, Lexa._

\--o--

“I'm sorry, your royal highness. I didn't know either.” Wells whispered to Clarke as they danced.

“I know, the fault lies with our parents. So uh, how did you know Lexa? I mean, Viscount Hastings?” Clarke cleared her throat.

“She's the lieutenant commander of our regiment. She's actually one of the most distinguished officers in the entire Imperial Cavaliers, or maybe even in the entire Imperial Army. She's the most courageous officer I've known. I actually operated on her a couple of times.” Clarke's heart swelled at the thought of story of Lexa's courage, thinking how the scaredy little bean Lexa grew up into the bad-ass Commander Lexa. But worry filled her at the thought of Lexa on the operating table.

“Why did you need to operate?”

“I'm sorry your royal highness, but we're not allowed discuss the details of our patients, as you know, patient confidentiality. You can ask her, you two seemed close, though she never did mention that she was friends with the Princess until she was ordered to return here to the capital.”

“Well, that would be my fault.” Clarke and Wells continued to dance but she secretly steal glances at Lexa every now and then. That's when she noticed a young blonde woman standing next to Lexa, _too close_ for her own liking. She was thankful that the music ended and so did their dance. She and Wells bow to each other, then he offered to get drinks for her. She took the opportunity to eye the woman with Lexa. The woman was wearing a red off shoulder gown, her blonde hair was tied to a neat bun. The girl clearly emits the “ _I'm miss steal your girl”_ aura and Clarke didn't like it. Her blood boiled more when the girl held Lexa's arm and the brunette didn't do anything to protest. She was about to stomp towards them when Wells came back followed by Anya, Octavia and Raven.

Raven immediately noticed where Clarke was looking. “Who's that with Lexa?” Wells and Anya turned to the brunette and found the blonde girl smirking.

“Oh, that's Lady Costia Summers, she's a regiment physician. It's no surprise she's here, she's the youngest daughter of the Duke of Halifax.” Wells replied. Anya felt relief that Wells answered before she had to, but Clarke turned to her. “Costia Summers. A regiment physician you say?”

“Yes, ma'am. Doctor Summers assisted me with the Viscount's surgery since she was her attending physician, that's why they look so close.” Wells studied his fiance. She poised herself, like a lioness ready to defend her kill from scavengers. Yet her fingers fidgets with the wine glass, she's clearly in distress though she hides it. Her eyes, focused on Lexa and Costia, but she quickly turned away, biting her lip. He knew right then and there. The Princess and the Viscount were _not_ just friends. Wells saw right through her. _Her face may say otherwise but her body tells another story._

There were rumors spreading in the entire regiment about the Viscount and Lady Summers. At first he thought they were preposterous, knowing how stiff and by the book the Viscount was while Lady Summers was like a shy, fragile flower. Always quiet and polite. But then everything changed during their stay in Boudeville. It was a rainy night and most of the officers, doctors included were drinking at a local tavern. They were all cheering as Anya tells the story of how their small unit armed with only swords and warpaint chased an entire company of armed riflemen. Wells, not being a heavy drinker felt dizzy and went out for fresh air. He was walking in the alley when he heard moans and movement around the corner.

It was raining and being lightheaded, he wanted to check it out and so he went on to investigate the noise. That's when he say them. Costia lying on potato sacks while Lexa hand was between the blonde's legs while she grinds on her. At first he could not believe his eyes but then they spoke.

“Lexa, mooore...” Costia moaned.

“I know, I know... but you have to be quiet Costia, someone might hear us.” Lexa pants.

His outlook on the two women didn't change, they were still distinguished individuals in their own fields. Though he found it really amusing whenever the two women would bump into each other in public. And things became more interesting when he saw Clarke, his fiance, look at Lexa and Costia.

As if on queue, Lexa and Costia were approaching the group, with Costia holding Lexa's arm. Octavia held Raven who looked like she was about to tackle the smirking blonde woman.

“Oh, good you're all here. This is Lady Costia Summers, she's...” Lexa was cut by Raven.

“Oh we know who she is. Lord Jaha told us.” Raven replied, crossing both arms as she looked at Costia from head to toe, gauging the woman.

“Your royal highness.” Costia curtsied in front of Clarke. “I'm very happy to finally meet you in person. Viscount Hastings has told me a lot about you.” Lexa thought she saw a shift in Clarke's facial expression. She was smiling and polite but she felt like something is wrong.

“Is that so? What stories did you tell her about me, Viscount Hastings?” Clarke turned to Lexa and the brunette felt her words slice at her.

“How great an artist you are and that we grew up together.” Lexa answered honestly. She never did tell Costia about her past relationship with Clarke. Lexa then turned to Costia, that's when she noticed how close they were together and that it's obviously irritating Clarke. For what reason, she didn't know. All she wanted to do was to explain her and Costia's relationship to Clarke.

“My Lady, if I may borrow my arm...” Lexa pulled herself away from Costia. “...I'm current on duty, I'm here as the Princess' personal protection. I can't really do my job well if we're to close, being that I cannot move to get my sword and all.” Oh how Lexa was failing at this, but she was thankful that she was at least two steps away from Costia.

“Of course. But, would you do me the honors of joining me for the next dance?” she then turned to Clarke. “Your royal highness, may I borrow the Viscount for the next dance? I know she's working but I haven't seen her since she left the front and I'd like to catch up with her. That is, if it's alright with you.” Costia tried to sound as polite as possible. She smiled and reached for Wells' arm.

Before Lexa could protest, Clarke replied. “Of course, you may.” Then she turned to Lexa, she was smiling but Lexa knew better, this was sarcastic Clarke. “Viscount Hastings, you're free for the rest of the night. Captain Forrester will be taking over.” Clarke's voice was cold. “Enjoy the rest of the night. Please excuse us.” Costia curtsied and Lexa bowed.

\--o--

“What's wrong? The princess said it was okay.” Costia tried to comfort a disgruntled Lexa. She has seen the woman charge into battle without any hesitation of fear in her eyes but now, she could see how pale the brunette was.

“Nothing. What do you want to talk about?” Lexa asked, sounding impatient.

“Wow.” Costia shook her head. “Let me get this straight, you suddenly leave for the capital, you don't send letters or messengers for five months and now you ask me what I want to talk about? How about 'Hey, how are you? I'm happy to see you again, I missed you.'?”

“I'm sorry.” was all Lexa could answer. Costia shook her head in frustration.

“So, it's the princess huh? I should have known, considering how much you talk about her.” Costia smiled with a hint of sadness.

“What do you mean? Of course I'd talk about her, we grew up together.”

“I mean, she's the one who's on your mind whenever we...” Costia paused, trying not to sound crude. “...when we sleep together.” Lexa was surprised. She was about to deny it when Costia gestured her to stop.

“Don't deny it Lex, I've only met her once and I feel like she'd have my head on a spike tomorrow.”

“What? Clarke? No, she's not like that and besides, she'd have no reason to be angry with you, Cos.”

“Gosh, you're so dumb sometimes Alexandria Woods.”

“Excuse me?” Alexandria, Viscount Hastings of House Woods, Lieutenant Commander of the 307th Regiment of the Imperial Cavaliers, has never been called dumb her entire life.

“The girl's jealous.”

\--o--

Throughout the span of her stay in the capital while being a protector to Princess Clarke, Anya has learned a lot of things about the princess. She is indeed a talented artist, a visionary, she has a knack for breaking rules sometimes but she mostly abide by them. She hated being told what to do, except when it's her father. She loved Octavia and Raven as much as she loved Aden. She's close to her father, she's what they'd call a _Daddy's girl._ She's kind, generous especially to those in need. She hated the limelight so she'd always work in the shadows, she was never credited with any of her charity works. Over all, she is indeed an amazing person as Lexa often describes. But tonight, she made a very amusing discovery : Clarke Elizabeth of House Griffin, Grand Duchess of Clarence and Princess of the Empire of Polaris, one of the most sought out women in the entire world is a jealous woman.

Right after they left Lexa and Costia, Clarke was practically stomping towards the gardens. She has excused herself from Wells and her friends, though they all protested, she insisted that they leave her be for a moment to get air. Clarke sat under on the bench under the lamp post, deep in thought.

“Anya, who is Costia?” Anya was surprised when Clarke suddenly asked her that. _Oh I definitely know who Costia is but I can't really tell you that._

“As Lord Jaha mentioned, she's a regiment physician and the...” Anya was cut by Clarke.

“I mean who is Costia to Lexa?” Clarke was flustered. It's like she knew the answer to her question but just wanted to hear it. Her eyes were pleading with a hint of tear threatening to fall. Anya then realized that her friend's love was not one sided as she thought.

“It's best if Lexa answers that question for you, Clarke.” she called her by her first name. She wants Clarke to know that she is saying this not as her guard but as her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be mad. Clexa is endgame. Peace!


	8. Irreplaceable

After her talk with Costia last night, Lexa had an epiphany so she woke up earlier than usual and gathered flowers as she usually does every morning, except this time, she waited for Clarke to wake up. She stood sentry in front of the double doors, waiting for the blonde princess.

Lexa was surprised when the door opened. The blonde came out with red puffy eyes. Lexa bit her lip and offered Clarke the flowers she had just picked up.

“Good morning, Clarke.”

“Good morning, Viscount Hastings.” Clarke took the flowers and gave them to her ladies in waiting. She then started making her way towards the hall. _Fuck, Costia's right. She is angry._

“Your royal highness, may I have a private word with you after we visit the orphanage?”

“I'm afraid that is not possible, I'm meeting Lord Jaha after our visit. He'll be staying for dinner tonight.”

“Of course, ma'am.”

\--o--

Clarke did not completely avoid Lexa, she would speak to her when necessary but nothing like the playful banter that they enjoyed before. When they arrived at the orphanage, Lexa couldn't help but fall deeper in love with the blonde. Seeing her play with children and listen to their stories played with Lexa's imagination, something closer to fantasy than reality. She imagined Clarke reading stories to their child. A beautiful brunette girl with blue eyes. Or a blonde boy with green eyes running around the gardens. Her fantasy was interrupted when Anya nudged her.

“She cried you know.” Anya whispered to Lexa and the brunette felt guilt slice through her guts.

“That's why I want to talk to her, to explain to her that Costia and I are done, though we were never really a couple in the first place. I want to speak to her so that I could tell her that I'm still love her, I'm still in love with.” Anya looked at the brunette with surprise.

“Okay, well, I did not expect that much. Just let her cool off for a few days. As they say: hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. And you my friend, just scorned the princess of our empire.” Anya chuckled.

\--o--

The ride back to palace was quiet, Clarke and Lexa shared an open carriage while Anya, Raven and Octavia were on another one. A dozen of mounted Imperial Guards were escorting their convoy. Lexa was observing the surroundings. A crowd has gathered to greet their beloved princess so it was difficult to drive the carriage faster. Clarke was busy waving her hand as she greets her people when Lexa noticed a man from behind the crowd, reaching something from his coat. Her right hand quickly grabbed the handle of her rapier when the man pulled out a pistol from his coat and aimed for Clarke.

BANG!

The sound of the shot erupted across the street like thunder, causing the crowd to run in panic. She felt something hot penetrate her back, followed by a stream of hot dripping liquid. She could hear Anya shout _“Bring him to me alive! I want him alive! No, not you. You get them back to the palace. Go!”_ Then she heard sniffles as she felt hands apply pressure on her back. “Lexa! Stay with me, please!” She turned to her driver. “Drive faster!”

“It's alright Clarke, don't be afraid.” was the last thing she remembered and then everything went black.

\--o--

She was waiving at her people when she suddenly heard a loud bang behind her and the next thing she knew, Lexa was blocking her. She then felt Lexa wrap her arms around her in a protective manner. When she reached for the brunette's back, she felt something warm and wet and when she checked her hand she realized what it was. Blood. Her mind quickly recalls all her lessons and trainings in medical school. _What do I do? Think Clarke! Right, I need to stop the bleeding._

Clarke held on to Lexa's wound as tight as she could be it just kept bleeding. She then ripped the sleeves of her dress and pressed it hard on Lexa's back. “Lexa! Stay with me, please!” Lexa was already losing consciousness while the she kept bleeding. It was bad, she needed to get the bullet out Lexa and stitch up her wound, right now. “Drive faster!” She commanded. There was nothing more that she can do except hold on to Lexa. Tears begin to drop from her eyes. _Please don't take her, please not her!_

“It's alright Clarke, don't be afraid.” She heard Lexa spoke then lose consciousness. She held the brunette closer to her as they arrive the palace grounds. Her escorts were shouting commands and one of the guards came to her. “Your royal highness, we need to take her.” The guards carried Lexa to the gurney and rolled her towards her room. Raven and Octavia came rushing to her.

“Clarke! Are you alright?” Her friends asked, taking in the sight of Clarke covered in so much blood.

“Lexa...” was all that Clarke could mutter before she fell apart and started sobbing. “...this is all Lexa's blood. Oh my gods, I'm going to lose her.” Her friends hugged her, giving her comfort.

“Sshhh, you're not going to lose Lexa. She'll be alright.” Octavia assured her.

“Octavia's right, Lexa's a tough one, she'll pull through this. Now let's get you cleaned up so we can check up on her.” Clarke nodded. Raven and Octavia looked at each other. They knew, this was bad. With so much blood loss, they're not sure if Lexa is tough enough to survive the shot.

\--o--

Clarke, Octavia and Raven sat outside Lexa's room, waiting for the physicians to come out. They were soon joined by Anya who came rushing towards them with blood stained clothes. Raven met her half way, she can't let Clarke see Anya's state for fear it might upset her friend.

“How is she?” Anya asked with the look of worry and exhaustion on her face.

“There's no news yet. The doctors are still operating on her. But...” Raven looked behind to check on Clarke and leaned in closer to Anya 's ear “...it looks bad Ahn, when I saw Clarke, her entire dress was soaked with Lexa's blood.” Anya nodded. She removed her blood stained coat and approached Clarke and Octavia.

“Your royal highness, how are you?” Clarke looked inconsolable but she tried to keep with appearance, trying to look calm and collected.

“I'm fine Anya, but I'm worried about Lexa.”

“Lexa will be fine, she survived tougher ordeals than this. She's too stubborn to die, she'll pull through.” Anya assured her.

Then King Jacob, Queen Abigail, Prince Aden and Duke Cromwell came rushing down the hall.

“Gods. Clarke honey, are you alright?” King Jacob hugged his daughter and studied her for any injuries. Then her mother and Aden hugged her. “I'm fine, thanks to Lexa. But she's...” Clarke could feel tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

“I know honey. She'll be alright, we've got the best surgeons operating on her.” Queen Abigail assured her.

Lexa's father, silently approached Anya. “What happened?”

“We were on our way back from the orphanage when a single gunman fired at the princess. Viscount Hastings reacted just in time, blocking the bullet. We captured the assailant and is currently in the dungeons. I'll be questioning him later, I just needed to check on Lieutenant Commander Woods, sir.”

“Good job, Captain. There's no need to be formal, my child. You're a friend of my daughter's after all. Now, as for interrogating that son of a bitch, I want in.” then the turned to one of the guards.

“Double the guards on duty, especially in the royal apartments. Make sure to have a record of those who are coming in and out of the palace.”

“Yes, sir!”

After two hours, the doors to Lexa's room began to open. Wells and Thelonious came out followed by Costia. Clarke's eyes widened in surprise.

“She's stable now, she's just resting.” Thelonious assured them. “She's lost a lot of blood but she will pull through, the Viscount is a tough one so there's no need to worry. But we do need to let her rest until tomorrow so we can't allow any visitors for now.” Wells added. “I'll be coming back in a few hours to check on her. I'll let you know when she's ready to receive visitors.”

“Thank you, doctors. You saved my daughter's life and I will be forever in your debt.” Duke Cromwell shook each of their hands. They all bowed and was about to leave.

“Thank you.” she replied. Costia nodded and curtsied.

“Anya, I want two men to guard the princess' room. I want them to change shift every three hours. The same goes for my daughter's room.”

“Yes sir, but I would like to volunteer to be an additional guard to her royal highness. Lexa would have wanted me to keep an eye on Princess Clarke when she can't”

“Of course.” The Duke agreed.

\--o--

Anya escorted Clarke to her room. She could feel the blonde distraught with worry for Lexa and with Costia, being alone with Lexa.

“She's going to be ok, Clarke. Costia and Wells are the best regiment surgeon and physician, they were able to save Lexa's life back then, I'm confident that they can do it again.”

Clarke nods. “Thanks Anya.”

No sandman visited Clarke that night, she was restless and worried sick about Lexa. All she could think about was seeing the brunette so when morning came, she immediately ran towards Lexa's room, escorted by Anya. Costia was just about enter the room when Clarke arrived.

“Good morning your royal highness, I was just about to change her bandage. You can see her after.” Costia curtsied.

“Oh, good morning. Yes, of course. Thank you, Doctor Summers.”

“It's good that you're here. She's been asking for you since she woke up last night. She's a real stubborn woman.” Clarke smiled. Maybe, there's no need for her to worry about Costia and Lexa's relationship. _I mean, Costia's been with her since she arrived her, but she kept looking for me. That has to be good, right?_

Minutes later, a nurse came out and told Clarke that she can enter. She collected herself, she took a deep breath and poised herself. When she entered, Lexa was lying on her bed, pale and weak. Costia has just finished changing the bandages and excused herself as well as the nurses. When they were alone, Clarke fell apart. She ran towards the brunette and hugged her.

“What were you thinking? Why did you do that? Look at you. Oh Lexa, don't you ever do that again, do you here me?” Clarke couldn't control her sobs. Lexa reached for the blonde's cheeks and wiped her tears away.

“Hey, it's alright. I told you, I'd protect you with these arms. Besides, I'm expendable Clarke, I'm easily replaceable but you're not.”

“Don't say that! You're irreplaceable to me!” Lexa smiled, she conjured all the strength she had and hugged the Clarke. “I told you, I'll always be with you.”

For the first time in almost years, Clarke felt safe again. She felt safe in these long slender arms around her. And for the first time in almost five years, Clarke has finally admitted to herself that she was wrong in giving up on their love. That losing Lexa would kill her.

They remained wrapped around each other's arms, leaving their worries behind, relishing the stolen moment, like they did six years ago.


	9. Treasonous Hearts

Clarke was the one to break the embrace. She looked at the injured Lexa with pity and guilt, then she noticed something hanging from the brunette's neck. She gently took it with her fingers and brushed the infinity symbol with her thumb.

“You kept it?” Clarke asked with uncertainty.

“Yes. It helped me chase the monsters away and uh...” Lexa paused and shifts her gaze from Clarke to the pendant. She took it from Clarke and brushed it with her own thumb. “...it reminded me that love is weakness, something our instructor Titus would always say, something I learned the hard way four years ago.” Lexa's smiled with a tinge of sadness.

Clarke felt a pang in her chest, she knew what Lexa was talking about, she immediately realized that her gift, that was suppose to protect her reminded Lexa of how she broke her heart instead. She bit her lip and rubbed her eyebrows. She just realized how insensitive and selfish she has been with Lexa. _Lexa had every right to be cold and angry with me when she first arrived, but she was also the first to offer an olive branch. I broke her heart and yet I had the audacity to be jealous of Costia. How selfish can I get? I never even thought once about how she felt._

“Clarke?” Clarke suddenly focused back on the brunette.

“Lexa, I never apologized for that. I'm was stupid and selfish. It may mean nothing now but, I'm so sorry...” Clarke started to cry. “...I was afraid, of what people would say, of being the cause of you becoming the last of your line, of failing with my duties to my family and to our country. I'm such a coward.” Clarke sobbed. _She should hate me, I'm supposed to protect her yet I'm the one that hurt her the most._

“That was a long time ago Clarke, you don't need to worry about it. It's okay. I'm okay. Please don't cry. I appreciate that you apologized for that. We were young, we didn't know any better.” Lexa tried to calm the sobbing blonde.

“Well, we're not as young as we were so I should have known better yesterday. I'm sorry for how I acted, it was completely irrational of me and I had no right to be. It's just that – I was jealous.” Clarke felt embarrassed with her admission. She was correct, she had no right to be jealous because one, Lexa and her are no longer together, two, she was the one who broke it off, three, Lexa deserved someone who's not a coward like her.

“Why were you jealous, Clarke?” Lexa asked, completely taken aback with the blonde's apology and confession.

“You know why.” Lexa felt her stomach turn around, her body grew cold and the pain from the bullet wound on her back disappeared. She didn't know how to respond to Clarke's confession. Clarke still have feelings for her and so did she. She wanted to reach for the blonde, kiss her and tell her she never stopped loving her, even when she was with Costia. _Gods, how will I explain Costia to her._ How she wanted to reach to her but this time, it was her who was afraid. She remembered the pain of their break up all too well and it almost destroyed her, she was sure that if a second blow were to occur, she'd be obliterated.

Clarke saw the hesitation in Lexa's eyes, she knew how bad she had broken the brunette and she wanted to hit herself for that. She knew that she had to take the first step this time, she had to cross that bridge of no return. But is she strong enough for this? Is she strong enough to be with Lexa again? Could she just say 'To hell with our duties of producing heirs, we'll be together.'? Is she strong enough to accept all criticisms, especially from her family? Clarke was at a loss, she wanted to be with Lexa more than anything, she never stopped loving her all these years. She studied medicine for Lexa, she planned to volunteer as a doctor at the front for a chance to see her.

Their inner thoughts were broken when Anya barged in.

“Your royal highness, I'm sorry to disturb you but we need to get you to safety immediately.” Clarke and Lexa widened their eyes.

“Anya, what happened?” Lexa sat up straight, ignoring the pain from her wound.

“We finally got the shooter to speak. He said that the Mountain Men have infiltrated the city and will be attacking. His assassination attempt on her royal highness was the signal to commence the attack.”

Clarke and Lexa were in disbelief.

'Where's my mother and father and Aden?”

“The King and Queen has decided to remain here at the palace as a show of strength. The Duke of Cromwell and his trusted men have pledged to remain here and guard their majesties. Prince Aden is currently under the care of General Indra Porter, she-uh, she declared that she's out of retirement and ready for duty.”

“That's good to hear. We're lucky to have someone as legendary as General Porter at our side.” Lexa then turned to Clarke. “Your royal highness, please go with Anya. She'll keep you safe.”

“But what about you?” Clarke protested and then turned to Anya. “What are the orders of evacuation for the Viscount?”

“Clarke, I'll be fine. I'll follow you, but I need you to go with Anya first.”

“No, I'll stay with you and my parents. Either we both leave or I'll stay here.”

“You're royal highness, the Viscount will be escorted by two Imperial Guards, I assigned them myself, you have nothing to worry about. Please, we need to leave your royal highness.”

“Fine, but you better promise me that you'll follow, is that clear Viscount Hastings?”

“I promise your royal highness.” Clarke hesitantly got up and started to make her way to the door. She took one last look at Lexa and the brunette obliged her with a soft smile and a nod.

“Let me speak with my parents first.” Anya nods and calls one of her escorts.

“Tris, stay sharp. I'll be right out, I just need to speak with the Commander first.” Anya then closes the door.

“I already ordered Artigas to bring you your uniform and sword as well as a pistol, how's the wound?”

“Hurts, but nothing I can't handle. What the hell happened?” Lexa began to sit on the side of her bed and carefully stands.

“Good, can you fight?” This caught Lexa by surprise. She has been wounded worst than this and she surely can fight but why would Anya suddenly ask her this? “Ahn, what is it?”

“I didn't want to worry the princess, but the shooter mentioned that there are Mount Weather sympathizers among the nobility, even in the Imperial Guards, that's why I only took Tris and Gustus. Artigas and Ryder are among the guards that I trust right now. They have already breached the outskirts of the city. Your father has ordered to close off the palace. General Blake has already dispatched the Imperial Police to help defend the city and assist with the evacuation of the citizens but he thinks it won't be enough. We have sent word to the Imperial Army and are already on the way. The threat on the Clarke's life was just a ruse so that we'd focus on her and not notice everything else.”

“And we fell right for it. I was only out for one night, I should have seen this before. I was too careless.”

“Lex, we all fell for it, don't beat yourself about it.”

“What about Raven and Octavia?”

“They'll be evacuated with the Prince and Princess. Your father has ordered you to protect the prince and princess at all cost. He also asked me to give you this.” Anya handed Lexa a golden signet. It was their family's signet, Lexa wore one similar to it but with a few differences. It contains the complete crest of their family, three panthers and the three fluer-de-lis while hers contain only one panther and three fluer-de-lis. She knew what it meant. The situation is dire and her father may not come out of this alive so he's giving her the keys to the Dukedom of Cromwell. Lexa held it tightly in her hand.

“Thank you, Anya.” Anya nodded and was about to leave when Lexa called her.

“Wait, if the Mountain Men is this brave to attack the capital, it's safe to say that they knew everything about our defenses and contingencies. Right now, the prince and princess will be taken to Sherborne House in the country, correct?”

“Yes.”

“They may already know about it, so we're not taking them there. Only tell this to our trusted men and send word to our men at the front, just Porter, Murphy, Winters and Blake”

“The two Winters?” Lexa nodded. “We'll take Doctors Jaha and Summers too. So here's what we're gonna do...”

\--o--

Clarke found her parents in the war room with majority of the high ranking military personnel. She recognized some of them, in particular is the Prime Minister, Marcus Kane.

“Clarke, what are you still doing here?” Her father noticed her at the door.

“Why are you staying? Can't you lead the defense in safety with us?” Jake smiled. He took Abby's arm and excused them from the meeting.

“Honey, we need to lead our people from here, if we leave, it's like we're abandoning our people. Now you...” Jake held both sides of Clarke's shoulders. “...you and Aden are the future of this nation. Knowing you're both safe means there's still a future for our country.”

“You're father's right Clarke. Aden's still young but you, my dear daughter, follow your instincts. You're first instinct is to protect and our country may need that if...” Abby pauses. “...if the time comes. We're so proud of you and Aden and we love you both so much.”

Abby and Jake both hugged Clarke. She tries to relish the warmth of her parents, regretting every single moment that she never told them that she loved them. Now might be her chance, might be her last chance.

“I love you, mom and dad, so much.” Clarke said.

“Be strong. Lexa will protect you and Aden. Now go, leave, be safe my dear.” Jake kissed his daughter's forehead and bid goodbye to her as she ran.

\--o--

Two carriages and six mounted horses race through the forrest. The sound of hooves thundered as they galloped on the muddy road. Evening fell and they decided to rest for the night and Raven was confused.

“Why are we stopping? Sherborne House is just a few more kilometers away.”

“We're not going to Sherborne House.” Anya replied casually.

“And where are we going?” Octavia asked.

“Boudeville.” was Lexa's reply. Clarke didn't fail to notice the shift in the faces of Wells and Costia so she asked. “What's in Boudeville?”

“A safe place where they wouldn't find you.” was all that Lexa replied. She ordered Artigas and Gustus to create a perimeter while she watched the surroundings. Then she took the ring from her pocket and studied it. For her, it was not just the symbol of her family but the symbol of her responsibility, then she looked at Clarke. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. _How am I suppose to tell her that I still love her, now?_

\--o--

“My Lord Collins, i'm glad you could join us. I'm sorry about your engagement.

“Well, it's their loss. If they had went on with it then we wouldn't be burning the city now, do we?”

“Of course. If only the princess married you, then we'll just need to kill the prince and no one else would have gotten hurt. But in the end, she chose the Viscount Hastings over you.”

“What are you saying? No she didn't” Finn turned around with rage. Clarke may have dumped him but she didn't dump him for someone else, especially not the Viscount Hastings.

“Well my father says otherwise.”

“Your father is a fool, Cage. If he wasn't, he should be the one in here with me and not you.”

“He may be a fool, but he's a fool who told us all about the ins and outs of the city, and he even told me about a certain princess and a certain viscount getting frisky in the gardens six years ago.”

“No way.” was all Finn could answer.


	10. Of Poisoned Glass and Milk

Cage walks through the Collinswood Estate, seat of the Earls of Davenport. Beyond the moors lies an old abandoned chapel. Stone and wood losing the battle against the elements. Cage carefully avoids the fallen benches as he strides towards the altar. In the middle, an old wooden table aged and rotten. He went behind the table and kneeled, reaching for the handle on the floor under the table. As he pulled the trap door, a set of stairs begin to appear. He took his lamp and carefully descended the steep steps. Darkness and cold enveloped the hall before him, the only warmth and light was his lamp. He passed series of metal clad doors until he reached the last on the right. He opened the door and inside, an old man crouched in the corner.

“Father.” He whispered as he placed a plate with bread and meat.

“You are no son of mine.” the old man responded, even weak, his words stung him.

“You left me no choice! Years of planning would have been wasted if I let you have your ways as grandfather.” he reasoned.

“Aye, your grandfather. The great Duke Darby, lord of Mt. Weather. In ways, I have failed you and I am sorry for that, I truly am. But your grandfather is the product of the old ways, the wrong ways.”

“No, he was not. And that's where you failed me, father. Grandfather did not squander our family's fortune, no. He was robbed of his livelihood, as did the people of Mt. Weather. We were robbed of our birthright! How can you not see that?”

“Robbed? You're talking as if we're the victims in this story. Your grandfather draw fortune from selling slaves! Selling girls to whore houses, boys to mercenaries, selling people to work in the labor camps. So tell me, _your grace,_ who are the victims in this story?” He asked mockingly.

“They are slaves! They're not people like us. You waste your sentiments on cattle. And if you think yourself benevolent, why did you spy on the Griffins, huh?”

Fifteen years ago.

_Dante was knighted ten years ago, yet his knighthood did nothing to solve his financial problems. After his father was found guilty, his majesty's government strip their family of all their ranks and titles and confiscated all of their properties and assets, leaving them dirt poor. His ten year old son, Cage has just watched his world fall apart. From lavish palaces they ended up residing in a shoebox apartment in Arkadia. Not long after, his wife died of Tuberculosis and his young son has fallen ill as well. With no money to seek medical attention, Dante grew desperate. That's where he met the Earl Davenport. The Earl was one of the families that enjoyed the fruits of slave trade and the barring has certainly put a dent on their finances, though not as severe as the Wallaces._

_Lord Collins has offered to help his sick son in exchange for spying on the Griffins. The new king, Jacob was softer than his father before him, and he believed in forgiving past sins. Dante has served King Jacob, then, prince Jacob, during the war in the Shallow Valley. The prince grew fond of him and knighted him, but his father would not allow him to employ Dante. Lord Collins used the new king's fondness of him to spy and find for any weaknesses. Dante was hesitant but his son was dying so he did. Not only did they help his son get cured, he was educated with the lord's son, Finn, as well._

_The king as kind as he is, showed Dante nothing but kindness, sometimes he even seeks advice from him about his daughter, the princess Clarke. Many times did Dante want to stop spying but Lord Collins was held him at the neck, coming clean would mean another disgrace to his family name and his son would be stripped of everything he has so he continued. Until one night, he caught the princess and Viscount Hastings in the garden. Ah, young love. He thought, but then he remembered, Prince Aden is young and has no other siblings besides Princess Clarke, while the viscount is an only child and her father has no intentions of remarrying and producing another heir. He felt guilty and sad, he hates to be the one to tell them that their duties forbid their love, but it was a way he can return the favor to Jake. It was better that it was him that caught them and not a gossipy maid or guard. So he confronted the two lovers._

_He went home that night devastated. He found his son saying farewell to the young Collins boy._

“ _Dad? What's wrong?” His son asked with concern. So he told him in confidence as any father would tell a secret to his son. That's when he found out that his son was being poisoned with lies by the Collins, that his son was being turned._

“ _We can use this against the Griffins, father. I always knew that the princess was a weak link. It was great that you caught them, I'll tell Finn and Lord Collins.” Dante was shocked at his son's reaction. He immediately grabbed his son's arm and held him still on his seat._

“ _You'll do no such thing.” He said with a stern voice. “I told you this in confidence, as a father to a son. I gave them my word that no one would hear about it.”_

“ _And yet you told me.” Cage answered with a sly. He couldn't believe that he was so ignorant to what his son has become._

“ _Cage, I'm warning you.” Dante turned his back to grab a drink. Then he felt something hard hitting the back of his head, the next he knew he was falling flat on his back, his son was on top of him. He felt dizzy yet he made out the words his son was saying._

“ _I'm sorry dad.”_

“Love, I did it for love.” Dante looked straight into his son.

“Then you are weak.” Was Cage's reply.

\--o--

When she deemed the perimeter secure enough, Lexa took a seat near the fire. It was far enough that she can make a bit of noise without waking up the sleeping group but close enough to reach them in case there's trouble.

She was taking first watch, together with Wells. She watched Clarke scrunched up in a sleeping bag. She took off her gloves and held out her hands near the fire. The warmth felt comforting and good, then her attention was drawn to the signet on her left pinky finger. One day, she'll be wearing a different signet, the Dukedom's signet, and when she did, her destiny will be written in stone and Clarke will not be a part of that. She played with her signet, rolling it around her finger when she felt someone sit next to her. Wells.

“Viscount, mind if I join you?” He asked.

“By all means, my lord.” She scoots, giving space to Wells.

“I'm glad they are taking this well, sleeping in the cold ground, I mean. Especially the ladies and the princess.”

“They're tougher than they look. Growing up, I was basically bullied by those three ladies.” Lexa couldn't help but chuckle and Wells returned the favor.

“I see, childhood friends. So, you fell in love with her during the bullying?” Wells nudges his head in Clarke's direction.

“Way before that.” Lexa admitted. “I'm sorry, I know you're her fiance, I don't think this is a proper subject to discuss.”

“If you say so. Though, with that matter, of being her fiance I mean, I would't mind. If you and her, you know...” Lexa's brows arched, the reflection of the yellow flame danced in her intense green eyes. “Viscount, before you get mad, please hear me out. I've only seen you and the princess for a couple of days yet I can see how much in love you are with each other. As they say, the eyes are the windows of the souls and yours said it all. I wouldn't mind, and I hope in turn, she won't.”

“You have someone?” Lexa asked in curiosity.

“Yes, she's a brilliant student at the medical academy, top marks.” Wells smiled at the thought of her.

“I'm sensing a 'but' in this story of yours.”

“But she's a commoner. My father thought I was dirtying our bloodline by mixing it with commoner's blood. He said that it's my duty to keep our bloodline pure, noble. Gods, what is it with parents and duties? Like in your case, would it matter if you adopted a son or a daughter, raise him or her as a Woods, the Woodsiet Woods of them all? Blood...” Wells chuckled. “...blood's not the only thing that connects us, it's not the only thing that make us noble.”

“I understand, you know that right? But I cannot do that to her, I don't want to make her my mistress, do you want that for...”

“Charlotte.” Wells answered.

“...Charlotte. Do you want to hide in the shadows, always looking behind you whenever you spend time with her? The lies, oh, the lies. I want to love her in the sun, I want her to feel that she's got nothing to be afraid of or ashamed of. I want her to feel that's she's free to love me as well. What ever we will have, if it's like that, it's just a bomb waiting to explode. I don't think you'd want something like that for Charlotte.”

“You speak as if you've experienced it first hand. Wait, did you and..” Wells' eyes widened and he gestured his hand towards Clarke.

“Yes. I should warn you, if you tell anyone about this, I will kill you myself.” Lexa's face shifted, it became stern, serious, then she laughed. “I'm just kidding, though, please don't. It's not for me, it's for her.” Wells took a deep breath and laughed with her.

“What about...” Wells leaned closer to Lexa's ear. “...Costia?” He has always been curious to their relationship ever since he caught them in Boudeville.

“I was devastated when I returned to the academy so I immediately volunteered up to be assigned to the front, hoping that the threat of dying would take my mind away from things I want to forget. But it wasn't enough. Then I got hurt, you remember that, when Mt. Weather bombarded our line with shells all night long?”

“Yes, I do. All to well.” Wells remembered that nightmare. Many soldiers lost their lives that night, and many more were severely hurt, one of them was Lexa. He remembered when she was brought to him, hanging by a thread. Shrapnel penetrated almost every part of her torso, there was internal bleeding and she was also suffering from concussion. It was a miracle she was still alive.

“Well, we bonded through our check-ups. I was broken, she was lonely and we hit it off.”

“Does she know about Clarke?”

“No, I mean not until two days ago. Though she did have an inkling that there was someone else. And now this.” Lexa showed him her father's signet. Wells knew what it meant. “Fortune favored us to be born in wealth and comfort but not so much in terms of our love life.” Lexa let out a soft chuckle.

“You're right about that.” Wells smiled. It became clear to him why Clarke and Costia were drawn to this green-eyed brunette.


	11. Rough Roads

Pretending to be asleep was an easy task, but not so much when you're trying to eavesdrop on someone else's conversation. Clarke found it difficult to sleep on the cold hard ground though she didn't complain because it wasn't the only reason sleep hasn't visited her yet. She thought about the parents she left behind, she worried about her younger brother, and of course, she worried about Lexa. The never really finished their conversation this morning, everything happened so fast. Then she heard Lexa and Wells talking. Trying to be polite, she tried to ignore them but then she heard them talk about her.

They were too far to hear clearly but Clarke could make out some words so she understood what they were talking about. About Wells knowing about how they feel for each other, about him offering and being ok with her being with Lexa in secret, about Lexa not wanting that kind of life for her. After everything she put Lexa through, the girl still cared deeply about her. Then she heard about Lexa volunteering to go to the front. She hurt her that much that the thought of dying was a better option than remembering how Clarke hurt her. _I practically pushed her to her death and into Costia's arms. I'm such a selfish bitch. How can I ever make it up to her? I have to stop being selfish._

Morning came, Clarke heard the clanking of pots. She sat up and saw Gustus preparing to heat up some water.

“Good morning Gustus.” she greeted the giant man.

“Good morning, your royal highness. I'm about to cook some breakfast. It won't be long.”

“Actually, can you do me a favor?”

\--o--

Lexa woke up to the smell of fried sausages. _Hmmm, that smells good._ She thought. She got up and walked towards the fire pit, finding Clarke already there. It was so unusual that the blonde woke up before her. She walked next to Clarke and greeted her.

“Hey good morning. Why are you already awake?” Lexa asked curiously.

“I just couldn't sleep. But...” Clarke took a sausage from the skillet and placed it on a metal plate with bread and handed it to Lexa, earning a surprised looked from the brunette. “... I cooked breakfast. So eat up, you're still healing from your wound.” Clarke smiled sweetly at the brunette. _One breakfast would not make up to everything I did but I hope it's a start._

“You cooked this?” Lexa asked teasingly. “Gustus, speak true. I have your back.” Lexa felt like teasing the blonde even more. Gustus, sensing the teasing tone of the viscount, joined in. “Unfortunately, yes ma'am”

“You're mean!” Clarke playfully slaps at Lexa. “Hey! Don't hurt the injured.” Lexa faked being hurt, she then laughed hard at Clarke. Then she stood close to Clarke and shifted those forest-green eyes to Clarke's sky-blue ones. “Thank you, Clarke. It's really good.” Lexa said as she took a bite from her food. Feeling the tension between them, Clarke felt her cheeks heat up, she's bright red by now. She turned around and grabbed a plate for herself.

\--o--

Boudeville was a day away. The group quickly packed up and started their journey once again. Deep into the woods, Lexa felt something from her gut. She paid more attention to her surroundings. She then galloped her horse towards Anya.

“Keep your eyes open, stay alert.” she told the blonde.

“What's wrong?” Anya asked.

“Nothing, just stay alert.” Lexa returned to the carriage's side.

As they venture deep into the woods, the shades of the trees made the road darker. Then Indra signaled to halt. There was a fallen tree in the middle of the road. Indra looked at Lexa and she knew right away.

“Arm up.” Lexa commanded. Artigas, Ryder, Tris and Gustus immediately took their rifles. “Two columns.” Lexa added. They created two columns, protecting the carriage. Lexa took out her pistol and observed the ridge.

“We need to remove the log.” Anya said. Lexa looked at Artigas and Gustus, they nodded. Lexa and Anya then took their rifles and unmounted their horses. The two men went to the log and started to work on it. Artigas was chopping the log while Gustus used his strong body to carry away the portions that Artigas chopped off.

“What's going on?” Octavia asked.

“Stay in the carriage.” Was all Anya replied, her attention focused on the ridge.

Then they heard hooting sounds. Artigas dropped the axe and help Gustus carry the last piece of the log. And then, they heard it, footsteps, running towards them. Dozens began to descend from the ridge carrying swords. Lexa and the others began to fire at the assailants, killing six instantly. They dropped their rifles and took out their pistols, firing and killing six again. But dozens more began to appear on top of both sides of the ridge.

“Draw swords!” Lexa commanded as she mounted her horse. She rode down the incoming enemy with Pegasus, slicing the others along the way. Anya and Indra did the same, creating a protective perimeter. The carriage drives, Gustus, Ryder, Artigas and Tris fight off stragglers, but more keep on coming. Lexa knew they couldn't stay there anymore so she ordered the drivers to go.

Some of the raiders were able to mount the rushing carriage, Anya was able to cut down some of them but then more kept coming. One was able to push off the driver and took control of the carriage. Lexa saw this and she raced towards the said carriage.

“Come on, Pegasus.” Lexa was panting. Once Pegasus was close enough, she jumped from him towards the carriage, barely making it. She held on tightly at the edges, feeling the pain from her wound, her right hand slipped but was grabbed by Clarke.

“Thanks!” Lexa climbed onto the driver and fights the assailant for the control of the carriage. The assailant accidentally knocked one of the carriage's lamp on the wooden roof, causing fire. Lexa saw this and called her trusty steed.

“Pegasus!” She punched the assailant one last time, sending off the carriage. She took control of the already agitated horses as fire began to engulf the carriage. Then Pegasus finally came, steadying his pace on theirs. She called the passengers of the carriages.

“Aden, Clarke, I need you to get on Pegasus.” Lexa saw fear from the siblings. She tried to look as calm as possible. There were four people inside the carriage, four important people in her life. Luckily, the other mounted horses came, followed by the other carriage.

“Anya, I'll try to control the horses for as long as I can, you take Aden and Clarke. Indra, take Octavia and Raven.” The two nodded. Fire was quickly creeping in, Clarke and Raven helped Aden reach Anya and once he was secured, Clarke tried to reach for Pegasus. She caught the handle and was able to mount the horse. Raven followed her and mounted the horse then Indra got Octavia.

“Lexa, we got them. Let go!” Anya shouted as she places Aden in the second carriage, she was about to follow Lexa but then, she found a flash of black pass her.

“Clarke went after Lexa.” Raven informed Anya, the blonde quickly galloped to follow them.

\--o--

The horses were moving fast, thank the gods the winds were not blowing towards her but she could still feel the heat behind her. She tried to jump towards one of the horses. The idea was to jump on one of them, take control and cut off the reigns that connect them to the carriage. It was easier said than done and luck was not on her side. When she tried to mount the horse on the right, they jumped over a logged and she was launched towards the middle of the two horses, on her back. The wheels of the carriage were ruined, and now the horses were just dragging a flaming block. _Fuck!_ Was all she could think of, she was in deep trouble. The fire was reaching her, she tried to regain balance but the pain of her bullet wound was making it more difficult.

She tried a different approach, she tried cutting the leather binds but it backfired, it sent her closer to being dragged. She was running out of options when she heard a familiar gallop. She saw Pegasus in the distance, ridden by none other than Clarke!

“Take my hand!” Clarke reached out her left hand to Lexa. She tried to reach for it, missing it once, then twice, then finally! She caught her. Clarke pulled Lexa and the brunette was able to regain balance, she stepped on the wooden connections and used them to help her mount Pegasus. As soon as she mounted, the binds were broken, setting the wild horses free. Clarke pulled at Pegasus' reigns and he halted.

“Thank you.” Lexa said as she tried to catch her breath.

“Let's not do that again.” Clarke replied, then both of them laughed. Then it began to rain.

\--o--

it was pouring like monsoon season and both of them were soaked, shaking as they rode Pegasus in search of shelter. They felt luck was giving them a break when they saw an old woodsman's cabin. Lexa checked if the cabin was secure, when she was satisfied, she told Clarke to enter as she tied Pegasus on the covered shed.

“You did a good job today. Good boy, Pegasus.” Lexa praised her trusted steed as she run her palms on him. It neighed in reply. She checked out the logs stacked under the shed, they were dry. She took a couple of them and placed it inside the small fireplace. She took a dry cloth, stripped it and tied one side around one of the logs and the others she shredded more and placed it around the logs in the fireplace. She took out her flint and steel then began scratching them together, producing a spark that lit the cloth. Lexa then lit the rest of the cloth and soon, the logs caught fire. _Finally some warmth._

She found Clarke shaking and approached her.

“Take off your clothes.” Lexa said casually, shocking the blonde. “You'll freeze in those clothes, we need to dry them off. Trust me.” Lexa began removing her clothing, encouraging the blonde to do the same. When Clarke began to untie her dress, Lexa turned around, trying to find something to cover Clarke. Then she found a blanket tucked inside one of the dressers. She spreads the blanket and flapped it a couple of times to remove any insects and dirt. When satisfied, she turned around and found Clarke... naked.

Clarke sat in a fetal position, trying to cover her private parts. Her cheeks lit bright red when Lexa turned back to her and despite the limited light provided by the fire, she saw the red in Lexa's cheeks. The brunette quickly approached her and covered her with the blanket from behind.

“Stay near the fire and keep yourself covered.” Clarke could hear the shake in Lexa's voice. She could also hear the brunette removing her clothes, she was about to turn around when Lexa stopped her.

“Don't. I uh – I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. Stay like that, keep yourself covered.”

“No, you're not going to freeze to death protecting my dignity. Come here.” As Clarke began to mood, Lexa closed her eyes. “No need, I'm fine, thank you.” Lexa said, trying to control the shake in her voice. Clarke shook her head and began to stand.

She found Lexa standing, in all her naked glory. Clarke felt a familiar feeling between her legs as she observed the brunette's body. Her toned legs, six pack abs, small but perky breasts and tone arms. But she also noticed scars, and lots of them. She saw small scars that peppered across Lexa's chest. Then another scar on her abdomen, _a stab wound_. She thought. And many more scars on her arms.

Seeing all the scars the brunette had on her body, Clarke felt pain rush across her chest. _Oh gods, Lexa. You endured all of these?_ She wrapped her arms around Lexa as she cover the blanket across them. “Clarke!” It came out more like a squeal. Clarke chuckled. _No one would ever think that Lexa, the great commander, would let out a squeal when a naked body is pressed against her. Gods, this little bean._ Clarke thought. Then she guides them towards the fireplace, sitting near it. Clarke tightened her arms around Lexa protectively. She raised her left hand and reached for Lexa's right, intertwining their fingers together.

“Lexa, open your eyes.” Clarke said with a sultry voice. And when Lexa opened her eyes, she was met by Clarke's blue ones. She saw Clarke's pupils widen, biting her lip as if preparing for something.

“Clarke...” Lexa breathes out, shaking. The distance between them was non-existent, they could feel each others' breath getting warmer and warmer, their hearts beating faster and faster. Lexa's gaze shifted towards Clarke's red luscious lips, she unconsciously licked her lips. Suddenly, she felt a hand reach out to her neck, pulling her, crashing their lips together.

The kiss was soft at first, full of longing, full of love. Then they broke off the kiss, catching their breath. “Lexa...” Clarke tried to speak but the brunette locked her lips with hers before she could continue. The kiss wasn't as soft as it was, it was more needy, primal, filled with desire. Lexa flicked her tongue, asking for permission to enter the blonde's mouth and the blonde happily obliged. Lexa reached for the back of Clarke's neck, pulling her closer as she leaned towards the blonde. Clarke releases her grip of the blanket and wrapped both her arms around Lexa's neck. Lexa reached Clarke's waist with her left hand, using it as support as she slowly lays the blonde on her back. Lexa broke off the kiss, both of them panting so close to each other. Lexa sat up straight, taking in the view before her, studying Clarke with hooded eyes. She dragged her index finger gently from Clarke's lips, to her neck, to the valley between her soft ample breasts, down to her flat stomach. The blonde flinching with every touch, feeling her core become hotter and hotter.

“So perfect.” Lexa whispered, but Clarke heard it, sending her nerves into overdrive. Impatiently, she reached up and pulled Lexa towards her, connecting their swollen lips once more. Lexa reached for Clarke's left hand and linked their fingers as Clarke starts grinding her hot, wet core against Lexa's leg. Clarke broke off the kiss, with eyes filled with desire and swollen lips, she looked at Lexa.

“Touch me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not so good at writing smut or hot scenes. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! :D


	12. Rain, Rain, Don't Go Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of smut and more fluff.

_It feels so right._ Clarke thought. The pitter patter of the rain against the roof, the crackles of fire even the sound of droplets from the broken roof, they all felt so right. But nothing felt more right than the feeling of warmth of Lexa's skin as she traces the tattoos at the back of the brunette. She traced each circle, each line then her wandering led her to a fresh wound at the back of her right shoulder. Then she found scars, fresh bruises, fresh wounds. She felt the need to wrap the brunette in her arms, shelter her from any harm as she trace each scar on Lexa's back. She placed a swift kiss on Lexa's neck then she quickly wrapped her arm around the brunette.

“How am I the little spoon? I'm taller than you, you know.” Clarke couldn't help but smile.

“You're still my little bean, right?” She replied.

“Yes, I am.” Lexa took Clarke's hand and tucked it between her chest, drawing the blonde closer to her. Clarke allows her fingers to wander Lexa's chest, feeling the scars. Then she felt Lexa shift, removing her hand from her chest then she turned and faced Clarke.

“I know they're disgusting and ugly...” Lexa worriedly say. Clarke has never seen the brunette so insecure with herself. Lexa did her best at trying to cover her chest, cover her scars. She shriveled, lowering her head and raising her knees to cover the rest of her.

“Lexa...” Clarke held Lexa's arm, gently trying to remove it, but the brunette protested. “...you're beautiful. And I...” Clarke moved in closer and pulled away both Lexa's arms, successfully removing the covers. Then she placed gentle butterfly kiss on the scar just above her muscled abdomen. “...love...” Then she placed another kiss on the scar on Lexa's left chest. Clarke felt Lexa tense up at the touch, releasing the sexiest moans from her lips.“...every...”. Then she moved to the scar just below the clavicle, she felt Lexa's strong arms wrap her body, hands pulling her closer. “...part of you.” Clarke made her way to Lexa's lips, sucking the swollen lower lip of the brunette. Her hands wandered from Lexa's shoulder, down to her breast, making sure to brush her palm against the stiff nipple, earning a loud moan from the brunette. Then she continued her journey down to the brunette's abs, thighs and finally, her hot dripping center. She felt the brunette grind against her hand for the much needed friction so she took mercy and entered her with two fingers. Lexa moaned and gasped when she felt her inside her. Clarke began pumping and the brunette grinds her hips, meeting the blonde's rhythm.

“Oh god... Clarke!” Lexa screamed as she savors the pleasure the blonde is giving her. Then she moved her left hand and begin to make her way towards Clarke's breast. She palmed the soft flesh, earning a moan from the blonde. She brushed her thumb against the stiff pink nipple as she gently massage the mound, then she began to assault the blonde's pulse point. Sucking and licking her sweet skin.

“Fuuuck, Lexa! I-- I need you.” Clarke moaned. Lexa happily obliged as she ran her right hand down towards the blonde's soaking center. She brushed the clit, causing the blonde to jolt. “Lexaaa...” The brunette took mercy on the blonde and entered her with two fingers.

“Oh, gods yes!” Clarke began to grind against Lexa, her sensitive nub rubbing against the brunette's palm. Lexa crashed her lips against Clarke's. It was a sloppy, wet kiss, more sucking and licking as they continue they rhythm.

Then Clarke stopped attacking the brunette's lips and just stared at her. Blue meets green and everything else didn't matter. The sound of the pitter patter of the rain, the sound of fire crackling and the sound of droplets falling on the wooden floor all disappeared. It was just the two of them.

“I love you, Lexa.” Clarke admitted, never stopping her pumps, never removing her eyes from the brunette. Lexa was taken aback. She never thought she'd hear those words again from Clarke. She thought that they were just something that she kept deep in her memory. A tear began to fall from Lexa's eyes. Clarke stopped her pumping and looked at the brunette with concern.

“Oh my, did I hurt you?” Lexa shook her head and took a deep breath, then looked straight into Clarke's eyes. “I love you, Clarke.”

Lexa used her left hand to cup Clarke's face and began to kiss her, she continued pumping and so did the blonde. Then they both feel a familiar feeling, something tightening deep within their core, something that needed to be released. So they pumped and grind harder until finally, the much awaited release came in an explosion.

Clarke's knees felt soft and weak and she allows herself to fall on Lexa's chest and the brunette happily caught her, wrapping an arm around her. Clarke placed her head neck to Lexa's neck, giving it a soft sweet kiss as Lexa covered them both with the blanket. They both took the time to catch their breath, relishing their post-coital bliss. Then they fell asleep.

\--o--

Clarke slowly opened her eyes, still hazy from her activities earlier. Then she felt her left side empty, the side where Lexa was supposed to be. Her eyes shot open and she sat up straight, covering her front with the blanket. She looked around, then heard the door creak open.

“Oh, you're awake.” Clarke found the brunette carrying a couple of logs, dressed with just her overcoat, buttoned up but still reveals how naked she was inside. That's when she noticed that she was dressed in Lexa's white shirt.

“The fire was dying so I took some logs from the shed.” Lexa walks towards her and kissed her on the hair. “I also checked on Pegasus, he's resting.” Lexa carefully dropped the logs near the fire place then throws a couple in.

Clarke stood up, letting the blanket fall from her, revealing her milky white toned legs. She didn't fail to notice the brunette almost choking at the sight. She walked towards her, wrapped her arms around Lexa's neck and kissed her.

“Someone had a nice dream.” Lexa teased.

“Well, someone did give me something to dream about.” She kissed Lexa again, then suddenly she heard a gurgling sound.

“Someone's hungry.” Lexa said, releasing herself from the blonde's grip. Then she reached for the contents of her sling bag. “I come bearing gifts.” Lexa took took out a white cloth wrapping, inside was a couple of dry bread and salted meat.

Lexa heated the bread and the salted meat in the fire place. She gave a whole loaf and a large portion of salted meat to Clarke. The blonde bit off a tiny piece of the bread and meat, carefully chewing it. Lexa tries to stifle a laugh.

“What?” Clarke asked, confused by the brunette's reaction.

“I know you're hungry. It's just the two of us so there's no need for you to act all prim and proper, my princess.” Lexa took a big bite from the bread and chewed it quickly, she then took a gulp from her water container, encouraging the blonde to do the same. And Clarke did. She heartily ate her meal and, chewing and biting. Lexa smiles as she offers her water. Finally satiated, Clarke decided that she needed to clean Lexa's wound. Luckily, Lexa had a first aid kit in her sachel.

“I think we'll be here a bit longer. We can't go out in that storm.” Lexa said, observing the rain from outside.

“I can't remember the last time it rained like this.”

“Me too. Though I like it. I found some more blankets in the drawers at the back, I'll give one to Pegasus to cover him up. It's cold outside.”

Clarke and Lexa sat in front of the fire, the blonde leaning on the brunette's shoulder.

“I like this.” Clarke scooted closer to Lexa.

“I like it too. I could stay like this forever.”

“I want that. We could fix this place, you could be a woodsman, selling fire logs while I can be a doctor.”

“Oi! How come I'm just a woodsman and you're a doctor? I can be the local sheriff, you know.”

“No, I want you to be just a woodsman. That way, you wouldn't have to get hurt anymore, I won't be worrying if you'll come back home every night.”

“Woodsman it is. So I'm Lexa Woods, the Woodsman...” Lexa and Clarke laughed at the name. “...and you're Doctor Clarke Griffin. Great. Now all we need is a couple of kids running around and we're all set.” Lexa realized what she just said, but it was too late. Clarke was already looking at her and she can't figure out what she's thinking.

“You got on thing wrong, though.” Clarke said in a serious tone, Lexa was afraid to hear what the blonde will say.

“You said Doctor Clarke Griffin, shouldn't it be Doctor Clarke Woods?” _Someday._ Clarke thought.

“I'd love that.” Lexa smiled at Clarke and reached for her lips.

\--o--

Lexa has just finished adding another set of logs to the ones next to the fire place, this should be enough for them until tomorrow. She found Clarke completely lost in thoughts as she watches the flames dance.

“Hey, a shilling for your thoughts?” Lexa sat next to Clarke by the fire.

“Lexa, I want to apologize for what I did. For breaking your heart. I was afraid and I did rash decisions that time and I decided for us without even asking you. I was a selfish immature girl and you paid the price for it. I never meant to hurt you, I mean, I never meant for this to happen to you.” Clarke gestured to Lexa's body. “You went there and got hurt because of me.”

“Clarke, please. It's in the past, we can forget that.”

“No Lexa, please hear me out.” Lexa nods.

“When I accepted Finn's proposal, I thought I was doing the right thing but it felt so wrong. The last four years felt wrong. I kept imagining you next to me, attending galas, attending tea parties. That it was you who held me during the waltz, that it was your lips kissing me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I never stopped loving you, Lexa. I kept loving you all those years that we were apart. The past four years has taught me one thing: it'll always be you, Lexa. I want this, I want us and I'm ready to fight for it now. Would you still accept me?” Clarke looked at Lexa reluctantly, staring straight to those green eyes.

They were silent for a moment. Clarke's heart was beating triple time, anxious about the brunette's reply.

“Yes. I want this too, but I want to take things slow. We have a lot to figure out and we've got a bumpy road ahead. Are you ready?”

“Yes. As long as you're with me.”

“Good. We'll start with working on our communication, I think we lacked a bit in that department back then.”

“Yeah, I messed that part up didn't I...” Clarke felt guilty at the thought.

“Hey, now stop that. We're starting fresh, no more digging of old wounds. We'll use that a building block, not a wrecking ball.”

“Alright Lex, I think I should communicate with you that I want to kiss you so bad right now.”

“Now that's what I'm talking about. Come here.” Lexa cupped Clarke's face and linked their lips together as she pushes Clarke to lie down on the blankets.

_It feels right. The warmth of your skin against mine, the way your green eyes looked at my blue ones. The way you hold me so delicately as if I'm fragile but cling to me as you lose yourself in the pleasures I cause. The way your lips whisper promises in my ear, the way you make me feel complete with just a simple touch._

Clarke prayed to all the gods she knew. She thanked them for bringing Lexa back to her, for giving them a second chance. She prayed for strength for the battles ahead. She prayed for protection, to protect Lexa, to protect their love. She prayed that they would favor them when the time comes.

And she prayed for the rain to last a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I wrote a full smut please be kind. Thanks for reading!


	13. Boudeville

Morning came and the rain is gone. Clarke woke up to the smell of bread toasting in the fire. She found Lexa guarding the bread with all her focus, making sure it was crisp but not burnt. She walked towards the brunette and wrapped her arms around her. She placed a swift kiss on Lexa's left cheek.

“Good morning. That smells good.”

“Good morning to you too. Grab my bag, breakfast's almost cooked.”

Clarke grabbed Lexa's satchel and gave it to her. Lexa took out the dried meat and wrapped around the toasted bread.

“I promise, this is the last time you'll eat these. Boudeville's just half a day's ride from here.” Lexa handed Clarke the sandwich. Clarke took a hearty bite.

“I don't mind eating this. I actually kind of like it.” Clarke took another hearty bite. “By the way, where's yours?”

“I'm not hungry and to be honest, I'm really tired of eating that.” Clarke knew Lexa was lying, she looked closely at her sandwich and realized that it might be the last of their ration. She broke the sandwich in half and gave the one without bites. “Here, eat this. I can't have you collapsing on the road.”

“Clarke...” Lexa protested but Clarke left the sandwich on Lexa's hand.

“Lexa.” Clarke said with an authoritative tone and Lexa knew better than to argue with this version of Clarke. So she took a the bite from sandwich.

“Good. So, what's in Boudeville? Why are we going there?” Clarke asked curiously.

“There's a tavern with and inn there. The place is owned by a former soldier from my unit. No one would think to find the heirs to the throne in such a place.” Lexa said, feeling guilty at the thought of bringing Clarke to a place where she and Costia used to stay. But then she thought that strategically, it was the best place to hide a couple of royals.

After eating, they started to make their way towards Boudeville.

\--o--

Hours passed since they left the cabin, they stopped in the middle of their journey to eat and allow Pegasus to rest. By midday, Clarke could see a mountain from the horizon.

“That's Mt. Weather, Boudeville about a day's ride from the front.” Lexa explained as she pointed at Mt. Weather's peak.

Their journey was peaceful, the sound of birds chirping accompanied them like music on the road. Then Lexa heard thumping from afar. She halted Pegasus and pulled out her sword. She guided Pegasus behind some bushes and instructed Clarke to hide.

“Stay here. If something happens to me, take Pegasus, he knows the way. But wait for them to leave before you mount him.” Lexa whispered as the thumping sound grows closer.

“Lexa, just hide in here with me, please.” Clarke begged. Lexa smiled at her and caressed her cheek. “I'll be alright, I promise. Just stay here.” Lexa began to make her way towards the road. She hid behind a tree, sword in hand, waiting for the incoming rider.

Lexa spotted the familiar Imperial Cavalier's uniform but she did not take her chances. She waited until the rider was close enough for her to see his or her face. The thumping sound grew closer and Lexa could almost make out the face of the figure coming towards them. He was bald with broad shoulders. Lexa came out from hiding and sheathed her sword.

“Lieutenant Porter.” Lexa called the rider's attention. He slowed his horse and stopped in front of Lexa. He unmounted then saluted her. “Commander Woods.”

“I take it that Captain Forrester arrived in Boudeville along with our other companions from the capital?” Lexa asked.

“Yes Ma'am. The captain ordered me and Artigas to search for you. He went on the other side of the path. We figured that we could cover more ground.”

“That's good to hear, but never venture these woods alone. We encountered a group of bandits...” then Lexa could here bustling from the bushes. Lincoln drew his sword but Lexa raised her hand. “Sheath your sword, that's the Princess Clarke.” Lincoln immediately did as he is told. Clarke emerged from hiding with Pegasus' reigns in hand. Lincoln bowed before the blonde.

“Your royal highness, this is Lieutenant Lincoln Porter, he's one of my trusted men.” Lexa introduced Lincoln.

“Nice to meet you, lieutenant. Thank you for your service for this country.”

“Ma'am.” Lincoln replied.

“Let's go, your royal highness.” Lexa helped Clarke mount Pegasus and she followed.

\--o--

“Your royal highness, I almost forgot to tell you. No one in Boudeville knows that you and the prince are arriving, we found it best to hide your identities while we're hiding. We'll be introducing you and Prince Aden as a rich merchant's children, in town for vacation.”

“Alright, I understand. Will you be calling us different names?” Clarke asked.

“Yes, you will be called Eliza and Aden will be called Andrew.” Lexa replied.

“How about you? Will you be disguised as well?”

“Well, actually no one knows that I am of noble birth, except for the my soldiers that will be accompanying us during our stay there. I'm just Commander Lexa Woods, no one knows me as Viscount Hastings there.”

“Alright. I trust you, Lexa.” Clarke turned around placed a quick kiss on Lexa's lips. She giggles when Lincoln suddenly turned to them, feeling like a teenager caught making out with a lover.

“We're close. Artigas should be at the fork now.” and sure enough, the young man is there waiting for them. He saluted Lexa and greeted Clarke.

When they passed the fork road they reached the hill, Clarke was stunned by the beauty before her. The mountain lies in the horizon, and at its foot is a great blue lake reflecting the mountain on its water. The road leads to a small busy town filled with shops and houses, there were some farm land too. As they passed the road, the people greeted Lexa and she immediately shifted to _Commander._ Her body straightened, her eyes grew sharper but she politely nodded at those who greeted her. It was then that Clarke realize that Lexa was pretty well known in these parts. They continued on the streets until they reach the road leading to the lake.

The cobblestone road turns to dirt as they approached the edge of the hill overseeing the lake. When they reached the bottom, the road was cobblestone again, the street was filled with apartment buildings and at the end of the road, near the lake stood an old building with red bricks and wooden doors and glass windows. The sign read: The Grounders. Outside stood two familiar figures.

“Commander!” Tris greeted as she holds Pegasus' reigns. Lexa nodded and helped Clarke unmount. Lexa scratched Pegasus' cheek and kissed his forehead. “Well done Pegasus.” then she turned to Tris. “Make sure that he gets food and water. Oh and a bath.” Tris nodded and led the black steed towards the stables. The other figure, Gustus, greeted Lexa with a salute and opened the doors. “Thank you, Gustus.”

They were greeted by warmth and the smell of roasted meat. They were welcomed by Aden, Raven and Octavia. Aden ran towards his sister and Clarke gladly caught him.

“I'm so glad you're ok!” Aden squeezed tight.

“You too little buddy. How are you? Are you hurt anywhere?” Clarke searched for any injuries.

“No, Captain Forrester made sure I was okay.” Clarke hugged her brother again.

From behind came Anya followed by a blonde haired young woman.

“Commander, glad you and...” Anya paused trying to remind herself not to address Clarke as her royal highness. “...the lady are safe.”

“And I'm glad that you all made it safe here.” Lexa responded.

“Welcome back Commander, I'm glad you're here again. We all cried when we heard that you left for the capital.” the blonde woman step towards them. She reached for the lapel of Lexa's jacket and played with it.

“Oh, uh...” Lexa searched for any reaction in Clarke's face but failed to detect any changes. “...you flatter me so much Harper. Cla-Eliza, this Harper McIntyre. I told you about her, she owns this tavern-inn and she used to be under my unit. Harper, this is Lady Eliza Taylor.”

Clarke steps forward, successfully putting Lexa behind her and reached out a hand to Harper and the other blonde reached for it. She squeezed at the hand lightly. “Charmed.”

“Lunch is almost ready, but you may take a bath and rest first. I'll tell the maids to draw hot water.” Harper excused herself.

“Okay, what just happened?” Anya curiously asked, sensing the tension.

“Captain, please show us to our quarters.” Lexa said completely ignoring Anya's question.

“Of course, Commander. Right this way.”

\--o--

Anya led to the stairs at the far end of the building. As they climbed, Anya began to whisper.

“As you've ordered, _they_ get the rooms at the top floor. We'll also be sharing a room at the top floor as well. The rooms are all rented out so no one else will be sleeping with us except Harper and her help. There will be a three-men guard with four hours shifts. And this is our room.”

“Well done, Captain. Where are the others?”

“The two Winters are on patrol, Murphy and Blake are checking our weapons and gear inventory. Tris and Gustus are currently on guard. The two doctors are in the town square to replenish the supplies lost with the other carriage, Ryder's with them. And this is Lady Eliza's room.” They stopped in front of a wooden door. Lexa opened the room, it was modest with a double bed and a single bed, a dresser with a wide window with the view of the lake. It also has its own bathroom. She went in first and studied the place, searching for any intruder.

“It's all clear. Thanks, Anya. We'll meet you at lunch.” Anya nods and left the couple at the door frame.

“So, this is where you and Aden will stay in the meantime.” They entered the room and Lexa closed the door behind them.

“You seem to be pretty known around these parts huh, the owner even cried when you left for the capital.” Clarke said sarcastically as she observed the room.

“Harper's like that with all her customers. She's just happy that I rented out the entire inn for a month. Come on Clarke.” Lexa reached out to Clarke and hugged her. “You know I love you, right?”

“I know and I love you too. It's just that,” Clarke pushed Lexa a bit so that she could look at her directly. “it's like there's so many parts of you that other people know and I don't. And it's not your fault, okay? I just feel bad. All those years that we could've spent together, those years spent apart because I was a coward.” Lexa held on to Clarke and focused her green eyes toward Clarke's blue ones.

“Hey, stop beating yourself about that. We already settled that before, right? It's all done, what you need to focus on is now. I'm also getting to know new things about you too.”

“Really? Like what?”

“That you, Clarke Elizabeth Griffin, are a jealous woman.” Lexa smirked, earning a slap from the blonde.

“Am not!” Clarke denied, hitting Lexa playfully again.

“Yes you are! I can see smoke coming from your nose when we met Harper.”

“Well, she was trespassing on someone else's territory. I had to make sure she knows that this,” Clare pulled on the lapels of Lexa's jacket and slowly raised herself to reach Lexa's lips. “belongs to me.” With that, Clarke connected their lips.

“Told you, you're a jealous woman.” Lexa said as she sucked on Clarke's lips.

“And you love that part me.” Clarke replied as her hands pulled closer on the lapels. Their kiss was getting deeper when they heard a knock on the door. They quickly broke apart and fixed themselves. “Come in.” Lexa commanded.

Four women came in with buckets of hot water. They poured it to the porcelain tub and excused themselves. Clarke thanked them and dipped a finger on the hot water.

“Oh that feels good.” Clarke said as she feels the warmth of the water in the tub. “Join me?” Clarke said playfully.

“As much as I'd love to, I can't. I'll need to guard you while you bathe.” Lexa fixed her jacket and sword, ready to stand sentry. Clarke lets out a sigh in disappointment.

“Alright. Why don't you take a bath as well? You can have someone else guard me.”

“I'll bathe once you're done, I uh... I don't want anyone else guarding you while you bathe.”

“Hmm, so I learned something new about you.”

“And what is that?”

“That you, Alexandria Woods, are a jealous woman too.” Clarke giggled then closed the door, leaving Lexa flustered.

“Oh, you're going to be the death of me.” Lexa whispered.


	14. The Simple Life

Clarke got out of bath and found Lexa standing sentry in front of her room's door. She found a set of fresh clothes on top of the dresser but did not recognize them.

“These aren't my clothes.” Clarke complained.

“Oh, uh. It turns out that our luggage was in the carriage that we lost so Dr. Summers lent you some of hers. The undergarments are fresh, she bought them earlier and Harper's maid washed them.” _Oh, I guess I'll have to thank her later._

“Right. I'll get dressed so that you can take a bath.”

“Of course, I'll wait for you outside.” Lexa was about to open the door but Clarke stopped her.

“Don't be like that, Lex. It's not like you haven't seen this before.” Clarke gestured towards her body. Lexa's face heat up, she shifted her eyes elsewhere, avoiding Clarke's naked body.

“Clarke!” Lexa squealed, earning a giggle from Clarke. “Gods, you're blushing like a maid, Lexa!” Clarke teased the brunette.

“Am not. It's uh, it's... ehem... It's not appropriate for me to see you... naked, while I'm on guard duty. And besides, someone might come up.”

“Come here.” Clarke hugged the flustered Lexa, feeling her naked body against Lexa's coat. She took one of Lexa's hand and ran it from her stomach up to her bare breast. Clarke could feel the heat from Lexa's hand against her chest, causing her heart to beat faster. “Feel that. This, all of this, is yours. Especially what's inside.”

“Clarke...” Lexa moaned as she felt the blonde's heart beat against her hand. They were interrupted with a knock on the door. Lexa quickly released Clarke's breast and helped her cover herself with a towel. Clarke then took the clothes inside the bathroom and closed the door. Lexa opened the door and found Anya leaning against the frame of the door with a smirk.

“So, did Clexa did the sexa?” Anya said as she wiggles her eyebrows.

“What the hell are you talking about?” Lexa asked genuinely confused at what Anya just said.

“Gods, I'm starting to talk like Raven.” Anya muttered under her breath and rolled her eyes. “Nothing, nothing. I'm here to check if the lady is done bathing, so I can take over and so that you can take a damn bath, you're starting to stink.” And on queue, Clarke came out of the bathroom.

“Commander, you may take a bath. The captain will keep me company in the mean time.” Clarke offered her hand to Anya.

“Of course, ma'am. I left a set of change for you on top of your bed.”

“Ok, thanks. Hey, look out for her.”

\--o--

“So, while the commander's bathing, let me introduce you to our men. You've met Lt. Lincoln Porter. At the bar are the Winters sisters, the one with the bow is Echo and the other with the knife is Ontari.” then the doors opened and two men entered. “That is there is Murphy and the other is...”

“Bellamy?” Clarke cuts Anya, the dark haired boy turned to her.

“Cla-Eliza. Eliza, it's good to see you again.” Bellamy hugged her and Clarke hugged her back.

“Right, I believe you know him, being Octavia's sister and all. I'll leave you two for a moment. Look after her, Blake.”

“Yes, captain.” Bellamy saluted Anya and then turned back to Clarke. “It's good to see you again. I haven't seen you since I was assigned to the front.”

“It's good to see you too Bell, how come I didn't know that you were under Lexa's command?”

“I was assigned to her unit just two months before she left for the capital. How are you and your brother doing?”

“We're fine, we're just in shock when we found out how deeply in danger we were. Thank the gods Lexa and Anya were there.”

“Yeah I heard. Well, it's good to see you. I'll just talk to O, see you in a bit.” With that Bellamy left Clarke. Then the doors opened again, Wells came in followed by Costia. Wells immediately went to her and gave her a hug.

“I'm glad you're okay. Are you hurt? Is Lexa hurt?” Wells asked.

“No, we're both fine. Though I need you to take a look at Lexa's bullet wound, I tried my best to clean it yesterday but I only have water and some old rags. I think she may have some cuts and bruises from the incident yesterday as well.”

“Alright, I'm on it. Where is she by the way?”

“She's taking a bath, we were covered in mud and grime. And I also want her to take a break from protecting me, in less than a week she's been shot and dragged by horses all because she was trying to protect me.” Clarke felt guilt oozing from her. She was right, the wound on Lexa's back was still fresh yet she was wounded again when she rescued Clarke from the burning carriage.

“Hey, don't say it like that. The Commander is more than happy to protect you, she doesn't mind a few cuts and bruises every now and then. Besides, she's tough as nails.” Wells assured her.

“I know she is, but that doesn't stop me from worrying about her wellbeing and she can still get hurt like anybody else.” The Costia came to them, joining their conversation.

“Lexa's accustomed to pain. But you're right, you ought to slap some sense to her, I think sometimes she forgets she's just human like any of us.” Feeling some tension building up, Wells excused himself. Clarke felt a knot in her stomach, it was another thing that she didn't know about Lexa, something that Costia knew and she didn't. She felt jealous and insecure, but she couldn't blame the other blonde. Then she realized, what if she stole Lexa away from Costia? What if they had a relationship and Lexa's return to the capital, to her, got in the way of it? Then she heard some of the barmaids and Harper talking about Lexa.

“You'll have to get used to that if,” Costia leaned closer to Clarke. “if you're going to be with her. She's special, people are drawn to her. These are just the barmaids and Harper, they're nothing compared to the girls at the town square.” Clarke could see a hint of sadness from Costia's face.

“Sounds like you have a lot of experience in that department.” Clarke said, trying not to sound sarcastic. “Costia, are you and Lexa...” Clarke paused, she could feel the knot in her stomach again, her mouth has become dry and her heart was beating at a double rate. She was afraid, but she didn't know which scares her more: that Costia and Lexa were together and Lexa chose her over Costia, or that fact that Lexa did choose her, she ruined whatever they had. Costia saw the hesitation in Clarke's eyes so she reached out to her.

“I guess Lexa has not told you about _us._ I don't know if I'm the one who should be telling you about it to you.” Clarke felt herself flinch at the thought of their _us._

“She never had the chance, the fault lies with me and the circumstances.”

“If that's the case, then talk to her about it since I can see it bothers you. But for what it's worth, you have nothing to worry about, with me stealing her away from you, I mean.” Clarke was taken aback with Costia's bluntness. “What we had, was over the moment it started. You were always there, her heart was always with you. That's all you need to hear from me in the meantime.”

“Costia, I'm... Thank you. I'm sorry for being rude with you at the ball, my feelings take over my mind sometimes and I apologize for that.”

“It's alright. People do crazy things when they're in love. But I do mean it though, you have nothing to worry about. She loves you. You just have to be a little patient with the girls, gods, especially in this town. They're crazy about her, especially when they heard about the story when they stormed an entire company of armed rifle men wearing war paint and armed with just swords.” Both blondes laughed.

“I'll keep that in mind. Thank you Costia, not just for today but for everything you've done for her. I owe you a lot. And for this as well.” Clarke gestured to the clothes she's wearing.

“Just make sure you won't hurt her.” With that Costia excused herself, leaving Clarke to think about what Costia just said.

\--o--

The group ate and discussed about their activities during their time in there. Indra suggested that Raven and Clarke should learn how to defend themselves and that Aden should continue his studies. Lexa then said that they should do drills, even just in the morning to make sure that they stay sharp and in shape. Bellamy and Murphy then introduced some new type of guns to the group. They were able to get a few new government-issued bolt action rifles and revolvers. They all agreed to start training with the new weapons tomorrow, for today, they decided to take a break and visit the town square. They needed to shop clothes for Clarke and Lexa as well.

They took the remaining carriage and horses to get to the town square. After a fifteen minute ride, they were welcomed by the arches at the entrance of the square. It was decorated with colorful paper mache in the shape of flowers, fruits and farm animals. The streets were covered with decorations as well, above lanterns hang from the ropes, the shops were decorated with colorful flowers and paper maches.

“What are all these?” Clarke asked, she enjoyed the vibrant colors around her, Aden, Raven and Octavia seemed to enjoy them as well.

“I forgot, today is the harvest festival. It's a thanks giving for the bountiful harvests. They hold contests, there are booths selling goods and some carnival games and at the end of the night, there's dancing and fireworks. Oh, and there's free food for everyone.” Lexa replied.

“Oh I'm beginning to like this town already.” Raven said as she examines the decorations around her, then she turns to Anya. “How I wish someone would dance with me at the festival tonight, and it'd be so romantic if that someone watches the fireworks with me.” Anya heard it loud and clear, then she turns to Lexa, as if asking for permission. Lexa rolled her eyes.

“I guess, we could enjoy the festivities tonight. Clarke and I will buy our clothes first, the rest of you can look around. But make sure that there's two people with _Andrew_ and the girls all the time.”

“Yes Commander.” The group replied, all excited except for Indra. “I'm too old for this.” She said as she took Aden to check some of the carnival games.

\--o--

The streets were filled with people, to avoid Clarke from getting bumped by people, Lexa wrapped her right arm around Clarke's waist in a protective manner. Clarke smiled, clearly enjoying the little show of affection from the brunette. She also notices how Lexa would tighten her arm around her whenever men would look at her. They reached a shop that Harper recommended. Clarke tried on sets of dress and even riding clothes and boots. She would show Lexa every dress and clothes she tries on, modeling them for the brunette and Lexa enjoyed it. Clarke decided to buy five sets of dresses and six sets of riding clothes and boots and seven sets of undergarments. Lexa had them delivered to the inn.

Next, they went to the Imperial Army's shop. It was a shop for soldiers to buy their uniforms, especially dress uniforms. Lexa showed her Imperial Cavalier's identification certificate to the officer at the desk. Once he verified it, he took out a set of uniforms for Lexa to try on. She tried an regular uniform set, like the one she's wearing now then she dried a dress uniform. Once she was happy with the fit, she ordered five sets of her regular uniform, one set of the dress uniform and a dozen of undershirts and undergarments. She also had them delivered to the inn as well.

Now done with their errands, Lexa began to show Clarke around. She held Clarke's hand as they walked and for once, they felt like they were just an ordinary couple enjoying the festival. Then Clarke began to notice the stares from the girls, she thanked Costia in her mind for giving her a heads up. She was right, the girls in town were worst than Harper and her barmaids. They would shove themselves at Lexa, giggling and rubbing against her then they'd give her sharp glares. Then she held on to Lexa's arm and the brunette wrapped the said arm around her waist, feeling the victory she smirked at them.

Then they reached the carnival game booths, Clarke dragged Lexa towards one of the booths when she saw the raccoon stuffed toy with the little golden lion. She always wondered what Lexa looked like when she wore warpaint that night and she'd always come up with a raccoon look.

“Lexa, I want those.” Clarke pointed at the stuffed toys.

“Sure.” Lexa happily obliged her lover. She approached the man at the stand. “How much for them?” Lexa pointed at the toys.

“Oh, they're prizes. You need to win to get them. You need to hit the bull's eye with these knives. You'll need to hit three to earn that top shelf price. A shilling per attempt!” The man excitedly said. Lexa took out a shilling from her pocket and gave it to the man. “Wait, since you're a soldier, I think it'd only be fair to the others if you step farther.” Lexa rolled her eyes and took the knives from the man. Instead of just a few inches from the stand, the man ordered her to step at least four feet from the stand, making the distance from her to her target six feet.

She held the knives by the blade and threw it with pinpoint accuracy and speed. Thud! The knife hit the red mark in the middle. Gaining confidence, Lexa threw the next two with the same speed and pinpoint accuracy, all hitting their marks. Lexa grinned at her victory. She took the stuffed toys to Clarke.

“The dragon's been slain. Here's the treasure, my lady.” Clarke took the stuffed toys and kissed them.

“Thank you, my dear knight. Now, please accept my token of appreciation.” Clarke reached out and kissed Lexa on the cheek. Then she reached towards the brunette's ear and whispered. “You looked so hot throwing those knives, take me out tonight and I'll give you my real token of appreciation.” Lexa blushed at the sound of Clarke's sultry voice.

Evening came and they decided to rest on a bench in the park. Lexa removed her coat and covered Clarke with it. Clarke whispered a thank you as she blew some hot air from her mouth to her hands. Lexa gave Clarke a pint of cheap beer and some roasted bacon that they bought from one of the stands. The others joined them as well, Aden was playing with some sparklers with Raven and Ontari. Lincoln and Anya were arm wrestling, with Murphy, Ryder, Tris and Artigas putting in bets on who would win. Octavia was secretly eyeing Lincoln and Indra noticed this, rolling her eyes. Echo and Bellamy were sitting on the other bench as well, aiming at something in the sky. Costia and Wells were busy with their own drinking game.

The band started playing music and the people started dancing. The rest of the group joined in the dancing and soon, so did the both of them. They were jumping to the sound of violins ripping, cheering each other. Then the music changed to something slow and soft, Anya partnered with Raven, Bellamy partnered with Echo and then Lincoln and Octavia partnered up as well.

“May I have this dance?” Lexa offered her hand to Clarke, like she did all those years ago during Clarke's coming of age ball.

“Yes you may.” Clarke happily grabbed Lexa's hand and moved in closer to her. Clarke looked at Lexa, she smiled at her so she smiled back. She can't believe how happy this day had been. Then she thought how she would enjoy this simple life with her, no politics, no duties, just her and this beautiful green-eyed brunette. Unconsciously, Clarke leaned in closer to Lexa's shoulders and laid her head, she was practically hugging Lexa now but she didn't care. She wanted to enjoy this stolen moment with her, she wanted to make up for lost time.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

The fireworks lit the sky in red, yellow, blue and green. Lexa looked at the sky amazed, but unknown to her, Clarke was looking at her. Taking in how beautiful the colors were on Lexa's face, how beautiful Lexa is.


End file.
